Pressure
by LPI3
Summary: Draco is sinking under with the pressure, but can the one girl who hates him pull him back up and save him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Sadly.  
  
A/N- Enjoy this story!  
  
I remember the screaming.  
  
Draco sat down on his bed at the manor; he was piecing together the events of the evening. He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~  
"Draco, you're coming with me." Lucius said as he apparated into the dinning room that night.  
  
Draco looked from his mother, silently sipping her tea, back to Lucius, "Where are we going Father?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Just come on the Dark Lord wishes for you to attend a meeting." Lucius' eyes flashed with amusement.  
  
Draco shrugged and stood up from the table.  
  
"Get your cloak." Lucius said.  
  
Draco stood silently and cautiously in the darkness outside. Thirty or more Death Eaters stood around him and Lucius, waiting. Then, he appeared. There was a rustle through out the crowed, Draco even noticed his father fidget a little.  
  
The dark Lord, Voldemort, stood in front of the crowd, his pitch black cloak didn't stir even in the gusts of wind, and his face was just visible to see a long line of pale white. Wormtail was cowering at his side. Draco always thought the little rat was useless, he feared for his life, and it was the only reason he stood here now, acting as a dog for the Lord.  
  
"I have decided to give the Order a little surprise, just to liven up our return." Voldemort's voice was rasp and deep, "to put fear into their heads." He began to laugh, followed by all the followers around.  
  
Draco noticed he was in a pool full laughter, he couldn't help but smirk, this was always what he wanted, power, who didn't want it?  
  
"There is a muggle town a few miles away, we will go and," Voldemort paused, Draco could hear the pleasure in his voice, "have a little fun."  
  
One by one, Death Eaters began to apparate away. Draco, having learned how to apparate just a few months ago in his sixth year, apparated after his father vanished.  
  
It was the middle of the night, the small street was silent, the muggles were probably sleeping, not realizing what was about to happen.  
  
Then, that was where it all began, he wasn't sure who did it, but one by one, the houses were set ablaze, then muggles began to scream once realizing their lives were in danger. It all happened very fast for Draco; it was like a dance, after one step, another would happen.  
  
"Go on Draco." Lucius assured his son. His wand was out also setting fire to the buildings.  
  
Just as Draco was about to reach for his own wand, another thing caught his attention. A young girl, no older than six it seemed ran out of her house, and stopped suddenly as she looked out upon all the cloaked men. Her eyes filled with fear and she began to cry.  
  
Lucius must have heard the girl begin to cry, because as Draco watched the young girl curiously, his father shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
This caught Draco off guard and was not expecting the girl to fall down to the ground withering in pain; her screams began to echo in his head.  
  
Then, many more people ran out of their homes, mothers, fathers, and their children. Though they didn't even have time to stop and stare as the girl did, the Death Eaters forgot about their fire spells and turned to the muggles instead. The sky filled with what seemed like a thousand Crucios.  
  
Draco couldn't understand what was going on, he watched as all the muggles screamed and twitched on the ground. He shook his head and took a step back, instantly loosing his balance and fell on the ground.  
  
Lucius turned to his son, "Draco?" he asked and grabbed Draco's cloak in one hand and pulled him up to his feet, "What were you doing down there?" he asked in a cold voice.  
  
Draco quickly thought of an excuse, "Lost my balance father."  
  
Lucius let go of Draco and grabbed the forgotten wand still tucked away and thrust in the boy's hands, "I didn't bring you here to stare, make yourself useful." He pushed his son to the side and continued to Crucio his victims.  
  
The night never seemed to end. Draco tried to act as though he was busing himself, but he couldn't do what his father wanted. He felt sick, hundreds of people now lay dead around him, and he couldn't understand why he felt this way. Then, a cold hand grabbed Draco's shoulder and turned him around. He looked up into the face of Lord Volemort.  
  
"I noticed you didn't get much of the fun here," the rasp voice was even colder now then usual.  
  
"Well, I did not want to take away any of your amusement." Draco tried to sound brave, he hoped it was working.  
  
Voldemort laughed Draco cringed at the sound, "Lucius, this is your boy right?"  
  
The hooded figure of Lucius Malfoy strode over to them, "That is him Lord." He said casually.  
  
Draco felt his stomach knot up, how could he have been so stupid, he hadn't addressed the Dark Lord properly, how stupid, he could have punched himself.  
  
"He holds much back, have you noticed?" The voice was going to haunt Draco the rest of his life.  
  
Voldemort called for Wormtail to come over. Draco noticed as Wormtail approached, that he was carrying a struggling young girl with brown flowing hair. She was yelling and crying. She looked about Draco's age, maybe a bit younger.  
  
Voldemort took hold of the girl and put his wand next to the girl's head, he then muttered a few words, and the girl went still, she was still very much alive, just temporarily paralyzed. He threw the girl down at Draco's feet.  
  
Draco looked down at the girl, her tears were still streaming down her stiff face, and her eyes looked so alive. He looked back up at his father, and then to Voldemort.  
  
"Go on then Draco, do something." Voldemort crossed his arms over his blackened chest. Lucius also waited, his wand was ready incase Draco refused, he could kill him there.  
  
Draco took a deep breath; he was actually supposed to kill this muggle? Why couldn't it have been an old one, or one that looked like Potter? She looked so terrified. Draco raised his wand, he had to, and even if he refused the girl would die, not to mention what would happen to him. He slowly pointed it at the frightened figure before him. He gulped and closed his eyes so she wouldn't look at him anymore.  
  
"Crucio." Draco said.  
  
~~  
  
Draco opened his eyes, wishing it was all a bad dream. But it wasn't, he knew what he had done. He was confused, he had always waited for this day, ever since he was three when his father told him what he was going to be when he was older. He was always trying his hardest to get the spot his father had, right in the inner circle. He craved for it.  
  
Draco laughed quietly; everything was breaking apart in front of him. He all of the sudden didn't want to even be a Malfoy anymore. The girl. Yes, it had to be her that did this to him. Why was this happening? All of these feelings weren't supposed to happen to him, he didn't want anything more to do with Voldemort. What would his father think? Even the sound of Lucius made Draco want to vomit. How could he make him do this?  
  
The girl laid there and screamed. And the noise made him grow furious, and every time he felt angrier, his energy was put behind his attack and added more energy to the Crucio. Draco felt sick thinking about this and couldn't help but feel it was his fault she had died like that, in fact it was his fault, he kept adding onto the curse.  
  
There was a knock on his door, and Lucius entered. Draco stood and washed his emotion away from his face. Malfoy's never showed emotion.  
  
"The Lord wishes one more task of you." He said and walked out of the room.  
  
Draco reluctantly followed. Soon, he stood in the Library of the house. Voldemort and Wormtail were there as well.  
  
Lucius closed the door behind him and stood over in the corner.  
  
Voldemort approached Draco and circled him for a while examining the boy. He muttered things to himself, and then motioned for Wormtail to come. "Draco, this is a very rare and wonderful occasion for you I am sure."  
  
Draco nodded, he didn't mention the sickness he felt being in a room full of.murderers.  
  
"I have talked to your father, and we both feel you are ready to become a Death Eater. You show much power Draco, and it is useful to me.  
  
Draco felt his stomach lurch. A Death Eater? Now? He would have jumped at this a few hours ago, before this all happened, but now? He knew he would have to kill once he was with Voldemort, but he had never imagined what it was like, he had never done it before, and now that he saw, he didn't want any of it.  
  
"So, roll up your sleeve boy." Voldemort held out his wand and Draco reluctantly held out his forearm. Wormtail grabbed Draco's arm and held onto it tightly. Draco felt disgusted letting that rat touch him, but he did nothing.  
  
Voldemort placed his wand tip onto Draco's pale skin. The tip was hot, extremely hot. Draco wanted to pull his arm away, but Wormtail wouldn't allow him to. Voldemort whispered a spell to himself, and Draco watched as his skin grew red and burned into a picture of a skull and a snake. Once the picture was completed, Draco's arm was on fire, and the cut burst open and blood poured out of his arm. The picture continued to glow bright red with his blood.  
  
Wormtail let go of Draco's arm, and Draco was dismissed to leave.  
  
As he walked down the dark hall of his house, he clutched his arm, the blood seeped through his closed fingers. He bit his lip and ran the rest of the way to his room. He then collapsed on his bed and screamed into his pillow to muffle the sound.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention." McGonagall snapped at the daydreaming boy in her classroom one afternoon during Transfiguration.  
  
Draco looked up at the professor; she looked ready to kill anything that got on her bad side. He peered back down at the box that contained three squirmy mice in it, he realized he hadn't done the spell to turn them into the cups, and class was practically over. He rolled his eyes in frustration; this was for sure going to be on the final. Before he could read through the book to see if the spell was in there, McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"Please return your animals to their original state and bring the boxes back up to me please." She sat down behind her desk and began to scrawl on the parchment in front of her.  
  
Draco shut his Transfiguration book and placed the lid back over his crate. As he stood up, Hermione brushed past him the first one done. He smirked and followed her up to the front. He loved to torment Granger, she was just too easy.  
  
"Here you go Professor." Hermione smiled and put down her box full of toads. She turned to see Draco standing in front of her. She took a step back in surprise, but then straightened back up and pushed past him.  
  
Draco dropped the crate onto McGonagall's desk and hurriedly went after Hermione. He caught up to her and casually put his foot out in front of her.  
  
She shrieked as she tripped over Draco's extended leg and fell to the ground.  
  
McGonagall looked up from her paper, as did the rest of the class, "Miss Granger, are you all right, what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you Professor, the girl here has two left feet, cant even walk right." Draco laughed.  
  
"That will be quit enough of that Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said.  
  
Ron and Harry then walked over and helped Hermione to her feet. Draco stood there smirking at the sight of the three of them. Hermione brushed off her robes and then glared at Malfoy.  
  
What happened next was a shock to everyone. Hermione raised her hand and slapped Draco with all of her strength, which was quiet a lot.  
  
Draco stumbled back a little and placed a hand over his stinging cheek. Hermione looked just as shocked as he was.  
  
"Miss Granger?" McGonagall cut through the silence of the room, "What," she too must have been speechless.  
  
"Sorry professor, I-I don't know what came over me," Hermione looked down at her hand.  
  
"Well, be that as it may, striking another student is against our rules, fifteen points from Gryffindor, a week of detention." Mcgonagall stated.  
  
"But professor," Neville said quietly, "I saw Draco trip Hermione; it was his fault she fell."  
  
Draco shot Neville a death glare causing the young boy to shrink down in his seat. Luckily for him, several other students all agreed with him.  
  
"Is that true Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall stood up from her seat and strode over to the group.  
  
Draco was at a loss of words, "Well, I,"  
  
"Fifteen points form Slytherin and detention for a week."  
  
"But professor, I-"  
  
"Will not discuss this anymore, class dismissed." McGonagall turned away.  
  
Draco scowled and grabbed his bag. As he exited the classroom, he caught the eyes of the "Wonder Trio" all smiling at him trying to hold in their laughter. He shook his head and stormed out of the room.  
  
Well, that was chapter one! Yeah! Review and tell me how you liked it, or.didn't. *cough* anyways, just review okay! I also except lots of requests. 


	2. Mixed Feelings

Thank you all who reviewed! You guys are the best! Well, here is another chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
Don't forget to review at the end!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It doesn't matter Hermione,"  
  
Harry and Ron were trying to convince a rather hyperventilating Hermione that detention wasn't so bad.  
  
Hermione paced around the Gryffindor Common Room, "But it is with Malfoy, and for a whole week." She sighed and fell back into a chair next to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione, it will be ok," Harry smiled, "I am sure you guys will be supervised, Malfoy doesn't have the guts to do anything when a teacher is around."  
  
Hermione glanced over at him, "He was the one that tripped me, in front of a teacher." She said this as if asking how he could have already forgotten.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Well, he can't do anything to bad."  
  
"What time is your detention?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione thought, "Right after dinner." She sighed again.  
  
"If he gives you any trouble, just tell us, Harry and I will make sure he doesn't do it again." Ron smiled at her.  
  
Hermione smiled back not mentioning that Malfoy had been hassling them since year one, and neither of them had done anything to make him stop.  
  
~~  
  
Detention, Malfoy thought as he lay on his back on his four poster in the dormitory. It wasn't like he wasn't used to getting a detention now and then, but this time it was with that dirty, mudblood, know-it all- the list could go on and on.  
  
Just then, Blaise walked in, "Draco man, you're going to miss dinner." He said tucking some of his long brown hair behind his ear.  
  
Draco nodded and sat up as Blaise left. His thoughts returned to him, a week of detention with her none the less! He stood up and grabbed his cloak from the stand next to him. As he put it on, his bare forearm flashed up to him, reminding him of his new future.  
  
The skull glared up at him, and he could hear the snake hiss. Even though it was just a healing scab of the tattoo, and the real thing wouldn't show up until he was needed, the mark was still there, ever more haunting. He sneered at it, wanting to get rid of it, but knowing it was there forever. He stormed out of the room having yet another thing to get on his nerves.  
  
~~  
  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice echoed through the hall, Hermione stared at the door as if this was her last moment to live. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron, "Yes?" she asked coming out of her trance.  
  
"You going?" Harry asked gesturing to the door of which her detention would be served in.  
  
Hermione took a breath, "Of coarse," she said bravely, "how hard will this be?" She walked away from her friends down the long hall that seemed never to end. She breathed a sigh of relief as her friends disappeared from her sight. She turned around to make sure they were gone when she ran into something hard and fell back.  
  
"Walk much?" Malfoy asked as he also was on the floor from the impact.  
  
"All the time, you?" Hermione mocked.  
  
Malfoy scowled at her and stood up, "Let's get one thing straight mudblood, you are not to talk to me at all during this week, do you understand, or do I have to make it more clearly for you?" His eyes flashed the icy glare Hermione was so familiar with.  
  
Hermione folded her arms across her chest, "Fine, but you can't make any rude comments to me, or make fun of me or my friends is that clear?" She returned the icy glare as best she could, but could never master it like Malfoy did.  
  
Malfoy shook his head and opened the door just enough so he could get through, and pulled it shut right after him.  
  
Hermione let out a frustrated breath, why did he have to be so childish? She pulled open the door and marched inside.  
  
~~  
  
"And do not damage any of my things, or else I will turn you both into Filch and inform him that he can do what he wishes with you, against the rules or not." Snape glared down at the two "prisoners" as he gave them their instructions.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she was being punished, detention with Malfoy, as well as Snape, this was too much. She nodded her head as Snape finished the directions.  
  
Malfoy sat on one of the desks; a bored facial expression was drawn across his face.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." Snape swept away from the two towards the door.  
  
Hermione shook herself out of though, "Excuse me professor, but are you saying that you are leaving?" her voice went unintentionally high as she said these words.  
  
Snape turned to her, "Do you have a problem with that Miss Granger?" he asked. Hermione hesitated, but shook her head, "Good, I will be back when your time is over, get to work." He exited out of the room as quickly as he could.  
  
Draco began to chuckle slightly. Hermione turned to him nervously, "Isn't this just wonderful." He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Let's just get to work." Hermione growled.  
  
"Were you just talking to me?"  
  
"Malfoy, don't play stupid with me." Hermione said glaring over at Draco.  
  
"I didn't think a mudblood as smart as you could be so thick, have you forgotten our agreement?" Draco grabbed a rag from a bucket of soapy water sitting on the ground and let the water drip down his arm.  
  
Hermione stuck her nose into the air and turned away wiping off one table with her rag, "that was a rude comment you know." She said quietly.  
  
The night wore on and Hermione found herself doing most of the work, but she didn't mind so much as thought she would, all this work got Malfoy out of her mind.  
  
As she was thinking to herself, she saw Draco out of the corner of her eye, he was reaching up and shinning a lamp on a high counter, but Draco cleaning the lamp was not what had caught her attention, Malfoy's sleeve dropped down a little from his arm, and there on his forearm was a scar in the shape of a snake and a skull. Hermione knew at once what it was, and she accidentally let it slip, "The Dark Mark," she whispered.  
  
Draco knocked over the lamp her was cleaning and dropped it onto the floor and it burst into a million pieces. He looked down and then back up at Hermione, "What did you say?" he asked.  
  
Hermione tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come, she opened her mouth and then closed it. She always knew that Malfoy would be a Death Eater, everyone knew it, but actually seeing him as one, it was something that she didn't think she would ever know.  
  
"What did you say?" Draco glared her and his voice began to rise.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione whispered, she took a step backward.  
  
Draco jumped down off the desk he had been standing on and marched up to Hermione until he had backed her up into the wall. He looked at her for a moment. His eyes were flashing with so many emotions.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked again, his voice got low and dangerous.  
  
"I said," Hermione paused, "don't forget those black spots; the ones that were on the lamp."  
  
"Don't lie to me mudblood." Draco looked into her eyes. Hermione felt very odd and nervous.  
  
"I just thought I saw something on your arm." She whispered.  
  
Draco smirked and laughed his cold cruel laugh, "That's what I thought you said." He paused, "I suggest that you mind you own business Granger, if you know what's good for you." He took out his wand and pointed it at the broken glass lamp on the floor and said a charm to make it disappear. He then turned from Hermione and walked back to his rag and began to clean again.  
  
Hermione let out the breath that she had been holding in, she certainly didn't want to be back in that situation again. She clutched the rag in her hands, when did Malfoy become a Death Eater? And why hadn't he tried to kill her? He could have easily made it look like an accident if he wanted to.  
  
"Stupid mudblood," Draco thought as he scrubbed furiously at the table top, "Who does she think she is?"  
  
"What if she tells?" Draco looked surprised at himself for thought that, "She wont," he answered his head, "she is too afraid of what I could do to her, after all, I did kill someone, and it is a matter of time before Father has me do it again, maybe it will be her." He tried to smile to himself, but the thought of even killing another muggle, or even Granger didn't please him.  
  
Then, professor Snape walked into the room and looked around, "Congratulations you two, I didn't think you would last, be here tomorrow, maybe you two will grade my essays." He shooed the two out of his office.  
  
Hermione was shaking slightly as she walked out of the classroom and down the hall with Draco. They didn't make any sounds. Then Draco turned left and disappeared out of sight down another corridor. Hermione didn't relax until she reached the common room, she was half expecting Draco to turn up out from a corner and curse her.  
  
~~  
  
"How was it?" Harry asked as Hermione joined him and Ron for breakfast the next morning, the two had fallen asleep before she had gotten back last night.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't too bad; we really didn't talk, just worked." Hermione replied pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Didn't talk much?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "We insulted each other, the usual." She didn't want to mention the Dark Mark, even though Malfoy was a jerk, she wouldn't tell his secrets to the world, but he did deserve it.  
  
~~  
  
Draco walked passed the Gryffindor table that morning; Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of him, anxious to eat. But Draco paused noticing the "Wonder Trio" they were enjoying a nice little conversation. "Well, well, isn't this a surprise," he said to the trio. They turned around and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron sneered.  
  
"Easy Weasel, I was talking to your mudblood girlfriend;" he couldn't help himself, "I bet you like her for her money, she certainly has no looks."  
  
"Is there a purpose you're here?" Harry asked balling his fists.  
  
Hermione glared up at Draco, she could say it if she wanted, but it probably wouldn't be an insult to him. Draco had been looking forward to getting the Dark Mark since he was born. Then why did he act so offended when she saw? Maybe you don't want to hurt him again, that is why you aren't telling, you care.  
  
"Do I need a reason anymore to visit you worthless Gryffindor's?" Malfoy asked trying to look hurt.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall walked over to the table ready for taking away points.  
  
"No problem Professor just stopped by to say hello." Malfoy smirked at the trio before turning away. McGonagall got in his way though.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you Mr. Malfoy." She said and led Draco up to the teacher's table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat at the head; he looked cheerful, like he always did. His eyes twinkled as he saw Draco. Draco wasn't sure if he liked this look, it was like he knew everything. "You wanted to see me professor?" he asked as nicely as he could act as he stood in front of the old man.  
  
"Yes, Draco your father would like you to return home tomorrow morning, he says it is family business, and he assured me you would be back by that night. I thought you would like to know." He smiled at Draco making him feel sick.  
  
"Thank you sir," He said and walked away. He didn't feel like eating much anymore so he left the Great Hall and decided to roam the halls.  
  
~~  
  
"Family business, yeah right, probably more training from Voldemort," Draco shoved his hands into his pocket and sighed as he walked through the hall. Everyone was eating breakfast now, the corridors were completely silent. He didn't want to have to kill anyone else; he figured he was now considered a murderer, if the ministry found him he wondered if they would put him in Azkaban even under the circumstances.  
  
"I am going back to the common room." Hermione said and picked up her books from the table. She felt a little sick and figured she couldn't eat anymore, she couldn't understand the sudden sickening feeling but maybe it was from not being able to say what she wanted to about Malfoy, maybe she really did care. She walked out of the Great Hall, she didn't hear what Ron had yelled to her, but she didn't care.  
  
"Do I really care what Malfoy thinks? And why do I care all of the sudden, he never was nice to me, or Harry and Ron" She trudged through the empty halls and stopped suddenly as she broke out of her thoughts. She heard someone coming down the hall. Not wanting to answer any questions from a teacher or Prefect, she slid into an empty classroom and peered out from a tiny crack in the door.  
  
She sighed relieved when she saw Malfoy walk down the hall, or more like storm, something must have been bothering him, she had never seen him so angry before. Then she noticed that he was muttering to himself, Malfoy talking to him self not a good sign. She listened closer.  
  
"Yeah right, probably more training from Voldemort," Draco whispered shoving his hands into his pockets. "Going home tomorrow to see Voldemort." He whispered angrily.  
  
Hermione placed a hand over her mouth, what did he mean more training from Voldemort, and he was going home tomorrow?  
  
As Draco turned the corner curiosity over took Hermione and she decided to follow, but when she left her hiding place, Ron and Harry walked out of the Great Hall and proceeded to her.  
  
Hermione sighed; she caught a last glimpse of Draco as he disappeared behind another corner.  
  
"Hey Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I was on my way to the common room, when I," she paused, maybe she had said too much.  
  
"When you what?" Ron asked.  
  
"When I ran into Malfoy," Hermione whispered her eyes glued on the last spot Draco had been in.  
  
"Man, I swear I can't take any more from him, next time he comes near me, I think I might snap." Ron growled clenching his fists.  
  
"It's alright Ron, Malfoy didn't do anything, he didn't see me." Hermione said more to herself.  
  
"Well, that's good." Harry said, "Want to go back up to the common room?" he asked  
  
Hermione and Ron agreed, and the three of them made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower to spend the day together.  
  
~~  
  
"About time you're here," Draco said lazily that night when Hermione entered detention.  
  
"I hope you have a very good explanation for being late Miss Granger." Snape said folding his arms his voice sounded on the edge of patience.  
  
"Of coarse she does Professor, she always does." Draco smirked at her.  
  
"I umm, got a little distracted from the time, it won't happen again." Hermione said glaring at Draco and then turning her gaze onto Snape.  
  
"I am sure it won't, you two know what to do, I will be back in two hours." Snape said as he brushed past Hermione and out the door.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't take any points off from you." Draco said rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione ignored him; she didn't want to accidentally say something wrong.  
  
"What's the matter Granger, cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Stay calm," Hermione told herself as she began to clean a cauldron.  
  
"You know, it isn't fun if you don't talk back." Draco sounded hurt, but Hermione knew it was one of his tricks, Draco sighed, "Fine, if you wont talk, I will just have to-"  
  
Hermione cut him off before he could finish, "What are you going to do, tell your dad?" Oh, she said it, she could kick herself. Why did she say it?  
  
She looked over at Draco and saw his eyes flash for a moment, full of emotion; she had never seen it before. Then he smiled at her, "Yeah, I will tell my dear old dad, who knows, I could get him to convince Dumbledore to expel you, and then only one of my problems will be solved at this school."  
  
"Draco, I think you have more important things to worry about." Hermione said, she couldn't keep quiet any longer, she wanted to tell him she knew, but couldn't.  
  
"What did you call me?" Draco asked incredulously as he stared at her, he seemed oblivious to the comment she had made.  
  
"I didn't,"  
  
"Who said a mudblood like you deserves to say my name?" Draco shouted.  
  
Hermione could feel her temper rising, one of them would not survive this night.  
  
"Listen Malfoy, you obviously don't want to talk nicely, so don't talk to me at all." Hermione shouted back, she threw the old cleaning rag at him; it was stupid, she knew, but she couldn't use real magic, and a fist fight would get her killed.  
  
Draco laughed as the tiny rag hit his chest, "Right then, I'll keep quiet; just don't throw anymore rags at me, please." He continued to quietly laugh to himself as they worked in silence.  
  
Snape came back two hours later; the time had flown for Hermione, who had realized that she did enjoy Draco's company when he was quiet. He excused the two of them and they left down the hall together.  
  
The two of them walked quietly down the dark hall until Hermione broke the silence, "Be careful Draco," she whispered and ran down the hall. She didn't know if she meant what she said, or if she just wanted to spite him.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Draco asked himself as he watched Hermione run down the hall. He scowled at himself; she didn't know about the training, did she?  
  
"Of coarse she does, she probably did research on how Death Eaters are trained, bossy know-it all mudblood, why can't she leave me alone?" Draco thought as he walked by himself to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Oh please, you know you like it when she is around you, that feeling you get only from her." Draco stopped in his tracks, had he just thought that? No, he couldn't think of things like that, he couldn't like her kind.  
  
"Or maybe you can, it would certainly make your father angry." Draco couldn't believe he was thinking these things he shook his head, "I could never love her." He told himself over and over to make it clear to his stubborn mind.  
  
"I never said love,"  
  
A/N- Ok, that is all for now, in the next chapter, Draco will go through some D.E training, and a certain bossy know-it all will find out everything. Hehehe. PLEASE REVIEW!! LPI3 


	3. Let the tests begin

A/N- Hello! Me again! Thank you all for the reviews! They make me very happy to read! I hope you are enjoying this story so far! Yeah, also, I tried to use italics, but Micro. Word didn't put it up in the last chapter, so sorry about that. Here is Chapter three! LPI3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. He stared out of the window and watched the scenery fly past, the sun was just peeking up, he was actually going home. He looked down at his left arm where the Dark Mark scab was just about gone, he could still make out a little bit of it. He leaned back onto the soft cushion in the chair.  
  
~~  
  
"About time, what took you so long Draco?" Lucius was waiting for his son as he stepped of the train.  
  
"Sorry Father, I didn't feel like apparating this early in the morning." Draco said walking over to his father.  
  
"Well, you are going to have to," Lucius said and disappeared.  
  
Draco sighed not wanting to keep his father, or Voldemort waiting, he quickly apparated to his manor.  
  
Upon arriving, Draco was greeted by twenty house elves all asking to do things for him. Draco pushed past them and went into his father's study.  
  
"Good morning young mister Malfoy," The haunting voice belonging to Voldemort drawled as Draco entered the room.  
  
He instantly dropped to his knees in a low bow and didn't look up; he didn't want to see those cold eyes any more. He then heard Voldemort laugh; it was as if a pool of cold water had splashed Draco as he heard it.  
  
"Stand up,"  
  
Draco obeyed unable to stop himself.  
  
"Lucius, do you have a room where his training can take place, we will need plenty of room." Voldemort sounded amused with something; maybe he could sense Draco's fear.  
  
"Certainly," Lucius responded, "Down stairs, we have an old dungeon; we could use an expanding charm if it is too small."  
  
Draco glanced up at his father; he was actually going to let his only son do this? Of course, he didn't care what happened to Draco, just as long as he followed in his footsteps. Anger replaced his fear as Draco looked at his father.  
  
Voldemort has his eyes focused on Draco, then he smiled a little, "Yes, we will need a lot of room."  
  
~~  
  
Lucius led them down a number of stairs in the house, and down many secret passages Draco had never seen, in fact, he had never been in this dungeon, he figured it was where Father had sometimes kept illegal magical things to hide from the ministry.  
  
It was a very large room, Draco noticed once they were inside. Voldemort insisted it was too small and expanded it, now it was even larger, Draco couldn't see its end on all sides. It was dark and hot down there, Draco figured the house elves weren't allowed in there, because it was dirty and dust was everywhere. He held in several coughs not wanting to show any weakness, he figured that was what his father would call it.  
  
"Draco, I want to start off with a little test first off, before the real training, just to see how strong you are." Draco didn't like the sound of that, but he nodded when Voldemort requested this.  
  
Voldemort smiled an evil grin, he took out his wand and pointed it at Draco, "Crucio," he muttered.  
  
Draco tensed as the curse hit him, it was becoming harder to breath, he could feel his lungs squeezing together, every bone in his body felt ready to burst, but he didn't dare yell out. He swayed slightly on his feet and then fell to his knees, the air was no longer coming; he bit his lip. "Why would Father let this happen to me?" he thought. He could then taste the blood in his mouth from his lip. When would this stop? His head began to pound, and as he hit the ground, air filled him once more. He gasped and coughed causing much dust on the ground to fly into his eyes.  
  
"That was not even a strong cruciatius Draco; you will have to work on that." Voldemort said.  
  
Draco looked up, blurred images of his father standing in the back by the door having no care in the world, and Voldemort standing with his wand still drawn out.  
  
"Crucio," Voldemort muttered again, this time a little louder.  
  
Draco felt his already pained body burst into flames. He felt his bones breaking inside his chest and he could feel his muscles tightening and pulling. A pool of blood erupted from his mouth as he coughed in pain. "Stop this Father!" He demanded. He forced himself not to think of the pain, but it wasn't helping, he clenched his eyes shut, "Stop," he pleaded. He knew he made a mistake as he felt his spine begin to bend into an arch. His back was going to brake if he didn't stop this.  
  
"Draco, stop this!" The voice in his head demanded.  
  
Draco cursed, he was trying to do something, but he couldn't move, his back was curling into a "U," "Stop it!" he shouted getting together his voice.  
  
The pain stopped. Draco sighed and rolled over onto his unbroken back. He began to breathe heavily wondering if it was time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"That was," Voldemort paused for a moment and drew near to Draco's crumbled body, "an improvement." He sighed, "You are clearly not strong enough yet, but give it time; you will be an important member of our side."  
  
Draco let out several more gasps before responding, "T-thank you my Lord," Yeah right, if he lived to be an important member of their side.  
  
"Now get up," Voldemort turned and walked back over to where Lucius was quietly standing.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes, stand up? That was the last thing on his mind. But he slowly lifted himself up onto his elbows, it was painful and he heard several ribs crack just from the pressure, but soon he was in a sitting position. He looked over at the two men by the door, they were talking quietly. Draco scowled at his father, now he understood why he had always hated him.  
  
"Well, stand up boy," Lucius scolded as he looked over at Draco and saw him staring at them.  
  
Draco smirked, "Yes Father," he said as clambered to his feet. Black dots blurred his vision as he stood and he felt dizzy and ready to collapse, but he stood tall and proud, or he hoped that was what he looked like.  
  
"Now Draco, I wanted to test you on fears," Voldemort turned back to Draco his wand out and ready for anything.  
  
This made no sense to Draco, what would teaching him on fears do anything; but soon he got his answer.  
  
"I have been informed that in your third year you learned of boggarts, am I correct?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, that is correct,"  
  
"Good, you will find that this is much like a boggart, only you can not change its form, it will continue to haunt you until you have enough strength to destroy it. It is very useful when training Death Eaters, because after going through this, fears are out of the question."  
  
Draco noticed his father slowly nodding and couldn't help but wonder what his father's fear was. Still, he didn't like the sound of his greatest fear being shown in front of the Dark Lord and his father. What would it be?  
  
If it was possible for the room to become even darker than it was, it did. Draco could no longer see Voldemort or his father, instead a large shadow that came from the end of Voldemort's wand as he muttered an incantation for this boggart creature.  
  
Draco got colder he now realized what his fear was going to be. Suddenly, the room was lit up, and a hundred students from his school were there. They all stood around him in a circle. He recognized a few of them; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were one of the ones standing in the front. His breathing increased as all the eyes bore into his flesh. He looked around, many people were staring at him, and others were whispering some were looking frightened. Then he looked down at his feet, the girl he had murdered that night was lying motionless at his feet.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, and then a burning sensation erupted in his left arm. He let out a gasp from the sudden sharpness and looked at it. The Dark Mark glowed bright red on his arm.  
  
"I told you he was a Death Eater," Ron burst out loudly. Many more students stepped back.  
  
"Someone call the ministry," A girl shouted.  
  
Draco couldn't find his voice; he looked from the students to the mark on his arm, to the dead girl at his feet. He shook his head slowly, what was going on?  
  
Then the crowed parted a little and Dumbledore stepped though, he scowled at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you understand the seriousness of this, you will be handed over to the ministry at once."  
  
"No, I didn't do it," Draco whispered. He looked around again, his heart beating faster.  
  
"I bet they're going to hand him over to the Dementors," A boy from Hufflepuff laughed.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy before pushing away from the crowed and running down the hall. He heard shouts behind him and knew several students were going to chase him. "What is going on?" He asked himself turning a corner, only to find him self wishing he hadn't turned.  
  
There standing in the abandoned wing, several Dementors stood. Draco stood glued to the spot for a moment, which was a moment of an advantage to his chasers. Harry and Ron grabbed his arms and held him roughly to the spot. Draco struggled at their grip, but couldn't get loose, "You don't understand!" he yelled.  
  
"What's not to understand Malfoy, you murdered that girl, we saw you do it, and now it's your turn, you disgusting Death Eater." Harry growled.  
  
The Dementors proceeded to come to him. Draco struggled more as they grew closer. "I didn't want to become a Death Eater, my father made me!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Yeah right," Ron smirked at him.  
  
The first Dementor stood now inches from Draco and slowly pulled off its hood.  
  
Draco yelled and collapsed onto the ground. The room became dark again, and as Draco looked around, no students or Dementors were present.  
  
"Was that hard?" Draco looked up into the face of Voldemort, peer displeasure on his face.  
  
"I will get it next time my lord," Draco reassured and pushed himself to his feet. His worst fear was having people he knew find out he was a Death Eater, and that he killed that girl. He wondered if his father had heard anything he had said. "I didn't want to become a Death Eater, my father made me!"  
  
"Lucius, I wish to continue his training, same place next weekend," Voldemort said his eyes still glaring at Draco.  
  
"Of coarse my lord, I will work something out with his headmaster." Lucius responded giving a quick bow of his head.  
  
"You wait Draco, one day I believe you will be a great and feared wizard, if you practice at it." Voldemort turned and strode out of the door followed closely by Lucius, who gave Draco a quick glance before exiting.  
  
The door closed behind them; "maybe I don't want to be a great and feared wizard," Draco said quietly getting to his feet. He sighed frustrated with everything he was expected to do and walked out of the room.  
  
~~  
  
"Does young master Malfoy need anything sir?"  
  
Draco returned to his room and was lying on his back when a house elf walked in. Draco looked over at it, "No, I thought I said to leave me alone." He spat.  
  
The house elf squealed, "Of coarse sir, Misty is sorry sir," with that the house elf turned and closed the door behind her.  
  
Draco growled through clenched teeth. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to a large mirror on his wall. He took of his shirt and examined his reflected torso. One of his ribs pushed out further than the others, probably a broken one, and bruises scattered across his chest. Opened cuts traced around his stomach and on his arms. He cursed, the concealing potion he had taken three hours before had now worn off, he would have to wait till he got to school for more.  
  
He had never been crucioed twice in one go before. He turned around and looked at the middle of his back where his spine had nearly been broken. A long red line spread over the bone and huge bruises lined it as well.  
  
Draco put his shirt back on and slumped back to his bed, but before he got there, his mother opened the door, "Draco," she said looking over at her son, "Are you ready to go back to school?" she asked.  
  
Draco forced a smile, "Sure, ready when ever," he would much have preferred to rest. But he gathered his cloak and put it on. He then trudged down the stairs into the living room where his mother was.  
  
"Good bye Draco," she said with a petite smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, bye," Draco said quietly and apparated into Hogsmeade, he then caught the train to Hogwarts and stood in front of the castle in a matter of minutes. The sun was just setting and Draco figured everyone was in the Great Hall eating dinner. He smiled, no one could get in his way as he made another potion in the potions room. He walked slowly clutching his stomach, up the stone steps and into the castle.  
  
"Well, I thought you weren't going to show,"  
  
Draco jumped and turned to see Snape leaning casually on the wall, "professor, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to meet you, wanted to know if everything was alright." Snape's black beady eyes glinted as he said this.  
  
Draco pulled his cloak tighter around him, "Of coarse everything is fine, Mum was just sick, didn't know if she would make it." He lied.  
  
"Draco, you can tell me the truth once in a while you know," Snape said his voice didn't sound too sympathetic, but it worked for Draco, "I know about Death Eaters, and Voldemort's plans."  
  
"Yes, I know," Draco said quickly, he knew Snape and Lucius were friends, he didn't want to say anything wrong and have Snape repeat it to him.  
  
Snape sighed, "Alright," he slowly said, Draco thought maybe he wouldn't believe him, "I will see you tonight in detention then," with that he swept away.  
  
Detention, how could he have forgotten? Another night with Hermione Granger; he frowned a look of disgust on his face, "that sounded wrong." He thought and quickly shook it out of his head.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione walked slowly down to the dungeons that night after she was done with her dinner. She hadn't seen Draco all day, which meant he was either inside his dorm all day, or he wasn't even in Hogwarts. She sighed, if he was in there, she didn't want to have to face him, a Death Eater in training, which was what he was.  
  
"Well, I thought you wouldn't show,"  
  
Hermione stopped, that was Snape's voice. She looked out behind a stone statue of an old witch and spotted Snape and Draco. Her heart sank; she could clearly see a large black mark on the back of Draco's neck partially hidden by his cloak. She listened closely to their conversation.  
  
"Professor, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, he had clearly been startled by Snape.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to meet you, wanted to know if everything was alright." Snape responded.  
  
Hermione looked around making sure no one was there. She bit her lip and turned back to the conversation, was she finally going to find out about Draco?  
  
Draco pulled his cloak tighter around him, "Of coarse everything is fine, Mum was just sick, didn't know if she would make it."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows; that had to be lie, right? Or maybe it was true, and he wasn't taking his training yet.  
  
"Draco, you can tell me the truth once in a while you know," Snape continued "I know about Death Eaters, and Voldemort's plans."  
  
A hand reached out and touched Hermione on the shoulder. She jumped and placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't yell out. She turned slowly and met Dumbledore; he was smiling down at her. He motioned for her to follow him.  
  
Hermione followed; a weird feeling was in her stomach, she couldn't figure out if it was because she was worried about Draco, or if she was worried about herself. Dumbledore ended up leading her to his office. They climbed the stone steps behind the gargoyle, and entered his large office area.  
  
"You may sit down Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said politely as he himself sat down behind his desk.  
  
Hermione seated herself uncomfortably in a cushioned chair in front of the desk, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop Professor, I just didn't want to interrupt them," she blurted.  
  
Dumbledore raised a hand slowly to silence her, "I believe that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he paused and Hermione lowered her head, "however, I would ask you if you would please not repeat anything you heard."  
  
"I really didn't hear much, I actually don't know much," Hermione said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"What do you know Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes gleamed behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
Hermione hesitated, "Well," she paused thinking about what she did know, "They're really more like guesses, but I think Mal-err, Draco is a Death Eater, and I think he went to train with Voldemort today." She paused, "They're only guesses though sir."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Your presumptions would be correct Miss Granger,"  
  
"But professor," Hermione asked, "why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because Miss Granger, as a member of the Order, I believe you have a right to know, maybe you can do something,"  
  
Hermione thought, she had now been a "member" of the Order for a year now, but her, Harry, and Ron were never allowed to do secret work for it. "Professor," she asked curiously, "What could I do to help Draco; we aren't the best of friends if you haven't noticed."  
  
"And why should that stop you from helping him?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione thought about that, "Alright, how can I help him?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled sweetly, "I would like you to figure that out by yourself,"  
  
"Maybe Draco doesn't want help," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to admit that he does," Dumbledore said, "From what Severus has informed me on, Lucius Malfoy has always been making decisions for his son, and as far as I can tell Draco did not even know when he was going to become a Death Eater this soon."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, how could anyone do something like that to their son; a Malfoy of course. She nodded to Dumbledore, "I will help Draco as best I can, but he may not like it much."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I think he might just need a friend during this, I can not stand to see another young child in Hogwarts become something dangerous. It is a horrible fate that Draco may be facing."  
  
~~  
  
Hermione walked slowly down the hall, she knew she was going to be late again to detention, but she was too busy thinking about how she was going to pull something like this off, Harry and Ron would never understand, and everyone else would think she was going insane. She sighed, this wasn't going to work. But she couldn't just disappoint Dumbledore, he needed her to do a job for him, maybe he had plans for Draco.  
  
She pushed open the door and walked into the room. Snape was already gone and Draco was sitting behind a desk pouring over pieces of parchment. He looked up and scowled as Hermione walked in, "I thought you weren't going to show." He said with his usual bored voice.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, here it goes, "Well, I am here now, what did I miss?" she smiled awkwardly.  
  
Draco glared at her, and after a moment of studying her expression he pointed to a large stack of the essays they had written in class with his quill pen. He continued to stare at her as she sat down next to him; he had a look of confusion mixed with hatred.  
  
Hermione shifted in her seat, she could feel Draco's eyes on her, it wasn't very comforting, "I think this essay was one of the easiest ones we have had, didn't you think so?" She asked and looked at Draco quickly and then turned back down to the paper.  
  
Draco dropped his jaw a little, he narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "What is wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione forced out a small laugh, "Nothing, I am just trying to start some friendly conversation," this wasn't going to work.  
  
"Well stop," Draco spat at her.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, "Listen Draco," she paused waiting for him to curse her, but when he didn't do anything, she continued, "I just wanted to talk to you for a while, you know, we are in here stuck for another four detentions together, we might as well get used to each other."  
  
Draco laughed, "You want to talk to me do you?" he asked, "All right, what would you like to talk about, the weather was just wonderful today wasn't it?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione, "I'm serious Draco," she said.  
  
"Yeah, so am I," Draco grumbled looking back down at his paper.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked down at her own paper.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, until Hermione decided to give it a second go.  
  
"Umm, Draco, I can't read this word, it looks smudged to me, do you know what it is?" She asked and pushed the paper under Draco's nose.  
  
Draco pushed it away, "I really couldn't care," he said.  
  
"Please Draco," Hermione asked sweetly; she knew she probably was bothering him more than she was helping him.  
  
Draco sighed heavily and looked at the parchment, "It looks like Lacewing, now leave me alone."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I would never have figured that, and you would have been marked down," she pointed to his name on the paper.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "I never knew you were this annoying," he said.  
  
"Oh no, I never am, I just act differently around people I am not really acquainted to." She paused, "So, how was your day Draco?" she probably shouldn't have asked, knowing that the bruise on his back was pretty resent.  
  
Draco was silent for a moment, "Don't call me Draco," he finally said quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Hermione sighed.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Draco suddenly asked raising his voice.  
  
Hermione looked at him, "what, am I not allowed to be nice?"  
  
Draco looked into her eyes, "Not to me," he responded.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to talk to you, and you look like you could use someone to talk to right now."  
  
"Well I don't," Draco snapped almost instantly at her, his eyes narrowed with a deathly stare.  
  
Hermione held up her hands defensively, "Yeah, sure, I am only saying that if you ever did need anyone, I am here, I am really good with helping people through tough times in their life, just ask my friend Ginny, she-"  
  
"Why do you think I need someone to talk to?" Draco cut in.  
  
Hermione looked at him; she saw sadness in his usually cold gray eyes just for a moment, "I really do care Draco," she said quietly.  
  
Draco bit his lip, it seemed to Hermione that he was about to spill his guts to her, when suddenly Snape walked in, "Times up," he said.  
  
Draco jumped up and grabbed his cloak from the chair and brushed out of the room just as Hermione began to stand up. She said good night to Snape, who completely ignored her, and walked slowly out of the room after Draco. However he must have ran back to his common room, because he was nowhere in sight. She sighed sadly and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Draco stood in the shadows and watched as Hermione walked past his hiding place. He heard her sigh and turn a corner. He slide down the wall and sat with his knees pressed against his chest. This position hurt, but he didn't want anyone to find him there. He sat in silence without moving for quite some time. No one ever wanted to talk to him about what he felt, he was taught to just let things happen and keep his mouth shut.  
  
~~  
  
Draco looked out a window down the hall and saw the sun begin to rise. He forced himself up trying to ignore the pain on his body. He stood shakily for a moment and then strode down the hall to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Password?" The painting of a strong wizard yawned when Draco woke him up.  
  
"Octus nobus," Draco mumbled. The portrait swung open and Draco walked through. The common room was a bit cold, the house elves hadn't been by to light the fires yet, and it being half way under the lake added more than the unnecessary coldness. However Draco slumped over to one of the couches and sprawled himself out onto it. He closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.  
  
Draco looked around; he was once again in the muggle village. Everything was the same, Voldemort and all the Death Eaters including his father were there, the houses were all burning. People were screaming and crying. Then Voldemort caught site of him standing there doing nothing. He walked over to him.  
  
"Would you like to have something to do boy?" he asked and without letting Draco answer he called over Wormtail.  
  
Draco's father was watching now. He was surrounded; there was nowhere to escape for Draco. Then Wormtail dragged over a screaming girl with brown flowing hair.  
  
Draco's heart stopped, it was Hermione. Wormtail threw Hermione at Draco's feet. She looked up at him, "Please, don't kill me," she pleaded tears streaming down her face.  
  
Draco's breathing increased, he couldn't kill her, he knew who she was and he couldn't kill her, this should have been easy for him.  
  
"Go on then, do something." Lucius ordered.  
  
Draco didn't take his eyes off of her, "Please Draco, don't kill me." She continued to plead.  
  
Voldemort put an icy hand onto Draco's shoulder; he pointed his wand at Hermione, "Do something, or I will," he said coldly and increased his grip on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"No Draco, you are way better than this, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Hermione sat up only to be kicked back down by Lucius.  
  
"I won't,"  
  
Everyone around went silent and turned to Draco, "What?" Lucius asked his voice disbelieving and harsh.  
  
"I won't do it," Draco said looking around at all the people who could kill him right now.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him, while everyone else narrowed their eyes at him, but Draco didn't care.  
  
"You can't make me kill Hermione, because I won't do it." He said in a voice he didn't know he had.  
  
Voldemort pushed Draco aside and pointed his wand down at Hermione, "Avada Kedavra," he said.  
  
Draco watched Hermione's head hit the ground under her; her eyes went cold and lifeless. Voldemort then rounded on Draco, "You will find that when I order one of my Death Eaters to do something, I expect it done," He pointed his wand at Draco, "Crucio," he whispered in the cold voice.  
  
Draco's chest exploded in pain and he sat bolt up. He heard a shriek and then a thump. He panted and looked down at the floor, Pansy sat on the floor, "Pansy?" he asked.  
  
Pansy smiled at him, "I wasn't expecting to find you down here, I tried to wake you up, but you went all creepy when I nudged you in the chest, you really startled me you know."  
  
Draco looked at her and then leaned back down, he had never had a dream with Hermione in it before, and it was strange, why now?  
  
"Are you all right Dracy?" Pansy asked placing a cold hand onto his forehead.  
  
Draco pushed it off, "I'm fine, I just don't like people waking me up early." He pushed himself off of the couch and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wait up, I'll come with you." Pansy called and ran up with him. She grabbed onto his arm and clung to it. Draco didn't even try to get her off, he had before, and every time she did it the harder it was to get her off.  
  
They walked down the hall and then ran into non other than the wonder Trio themselves. The five of them stopped for a moment and glared at each other. Draco looked at Hermione, his dream was so real, and she had been so real. He quickly looked away as she caught his eye.  
  
"Well, tell them to move out of our way Dracy," Pansy whined.  
  
"Yeah Dracy, tell us to move." Sniggered Ron, Harry also began to silently laugh.  
  
"Sorry Weasley, but it just sounds wrong when you say it like that." Draco said trying to keep his eyes off of Hermione, but they kept moving to her as if by a magnetic force.  
  
Hermione must have realized that if they didn't leave the others would suspect something, because she pulled on Harry's cloak. "Come on Harry," she said. Harry shrugged and followed her, Ron reluctantly did the same.  
  
"I swear, those stupid excuses for wizards, I don't think they should be allowed to even come within a foot of a Slytherin," Pansy went on; Draco rolled his eyes and continued to walk into the Great Hall, Pansy clinging onto him. "And that Hermione Granger girl," Draco felt his heart skip a beat, "She should be drug out into the street and Crucioed on the spot."  
  
Draco yanked his arm away from Pansy startling her again, "I think you should be Crucioed." He spat and walked away.  
  
Pansy stood rooted to the spot for a moment, but then ran to Malfoy again, "How was your training by the way?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
Draco growled, "Don't you get it?" he yelled at her and stormed back out of the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Well, that is another chapter, in the next one; Draco may open up a bit, not much, but a little. I always take suggestions, and usually I use them, so if anyone would like something to happen, just ask it! Thank you! LPI3 


	4. Destiny sealed

A/N- Thank you everyone for reviewing! They were much appreciated! Well, I hope you all enjoy chapter four!  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were staring at the scene that had just taken place between Pansy and Draco; in fact, practically everyone in the Great Hall had been glued to Draco's outburst. They all watched as Draco stormed out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Pansy huffed and turned with her nose in the air back toward the Slytherin table.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "Wow, I thought Malfoy actually liked that Pansy girl." He said and shoveled some eggs onto his plate.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, I thought they would turn out to be the perfect married Death Eater couple." Ron laughed at this.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and raised her glass to her mouth so her friends wouldn't see her disapproving face.  
  
"I wonder what has Malfoy all fired up this morning," Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"Probably found out that he couldn't become a Death Eater yet," Harry joked.  
  
"It isn't funny," Hermione said abruptly jumping to her feet causing Ron and Harry to look up at her; Ron had his fork half way suspended in air and Harry's mouth dropped open. Hermione flushed, "I er...have to go," she said quickly and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron, what was that all about?" Harry asked his eyes still wide.  
  
"Do you think we should follow her?" Ron asked back. They nodded in agreement and got up out of their seats and strode out of the hall.  
  
Draco sat down in the library against a bookshelf in an isle that was abandoned. He sighed, why was he actually having feelings for Granger? He couldn't understand what kind of feelings they were, but he had never felt it before. And what was that dream about?  
  
He placed his head back and closed his eyes. He considered all of his options; he could ignore the feelings and go on with life like it used to be; no, he didn't want things to be the way they used to be. He only now realized how many people he could hurt. He could talk to Granger about it, ha, yeah right, how could that have even crossed his mind? And then, he could talk to Dumbledore. This seemed the most likely, but he had never gone to Dumbledore about anything, in fact, he had never gone to anybody about anything. He growled in frustration.  
  
"I thought I heard you over here,"  
  
Draco's eyes shot open and his head whipped around to face the girl he was just thinking about, Hermione. He looked at her for a moment, the images of his dream were rushing into his head, and the girl he had killed reminded him of her. Was that why he didn't want to kill her?  
  
"Um, Draco," Hermione nervously said after a moment or two of Draco staring at her silently.  
  
Draco shook his head, "What is it Granger?" he asked turning his head away from her, making only too obvious that he wanted her to leave.  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Could I," she hesitated, "Don't chicken out now you fool, Dumbledore is counting on you to turn him against Voldemort and become part of our side," She took a deep breath after mentally kicking herself for doing this, "Could I sit next to you?"  
  
Draco's heart skipped, he felt this sensation in his chest, and he didn't want her to sit next to him, what would happen then? He couldn't act differently, she would suspect something different about him, "I don't care," he mumbled.  
  
Hermione smiled and slid down next to him.  
  
Draco cursed in his head, "Do what you want?" he asked himself, "that isn't Malfoy like, you should have cursed her and sent her away, now look, she is sitting next to you," He rolled his eyes, it wasn't very Malfoy like at all.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something Draco," Hermione said quietly, she considered again if she should be doing this.  
  
Draco didn't turn, if he did he wouldn't be able to turn back, he grumbled something, and Hermione continued.  
  
"Listen Draco, I thought I might ask you about your Death Eater training, if you don't mind."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, the one person he did not want to know about actually knew; he should have figured, Granger always has to do research on everything, her business or not.  
  
"Draco, do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco stood up with his back to Hermione, "No, I have no idea what you are talking about," he said casually.  
  
Hermione wavered, "but Draco, I could help you,"  
  
Draco let out a loud laugh, "A mudblood like you help me, yeah right, I would like to see you try, I don't need your help Granger, and like I said before, I have no idea what you are talking about, so stay out of my business!" he yelled the last few words at her and turned to look her in the eyes.  
  
Hermione let out a gasp, Draco's gray eyes turned colder then usual, even violently flashed for a moment. Then he turned on heel and headed out the door. She sighed and watched him go.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, who was also staring transfixed on the spot where Hermione had confronted Draco about becoming a death eater. They stood there hidden behind a bookshelf in the next isle and watched quizzically as Hermione also left. Ron shook his head and muttered things under his breath.  
  
~~  
  
"There you are Mister Malfoy," Snape said leading Draco to a spot in front of a large gargoyle, "Raspberry drops," he said a little reluctantly, "Professor Dumbledore's office is at the top of those stairs,"  
  
Draco watched as the gargoyle sprang out of the way, revealing a large stair case, he muttered thanks to Snape and walked into the narrow passage of stairs. The stone steps twisted upwards as he stood at the bottom step. In seconds he was standing in front of a large wooden door.  
  
Draco looked around at the cramped corridor around him and sighed, was he actually going to do this? He held his hand up to the door ready to strike it, but almost instantly the door opened for him.  
  
Dumbledore stood on the other side of the door staring down at Draco, his mouth twisted into an old friendly smile, "Welcome Mr. Malfoy, I thought you might be coming here today."  
  
Draco hesitated; he couldn't run back down the stairs now. He noticed his hand still in midair; he immediately dropped it to his side.  
  
"Would you like to come in Draco?" Dumbledore smiled his almost father like smile. He gestured Draco forward.  
  
Draco's lip twitched upward into a small smile and he walked slowly and proud into the office. He had never been inside before, as he starred around looking at all the different strange trinkets ever where. He knew his mother would not approve of all this clutter and waste of space.  
  
Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, Draco took a seat on the other side. He wrung his hands around in his lap nervously. He had never done this before, asked for help, he wasn't for sure what to do or expect.  
  
"Is there something that is troubling you Draco?" Dumbledore asked staring over his half moon spectacles at Draco.  
  
Draco sighed inwardly, he then hesitated, "I was, er, wondering" he stopped and looked around at the office once more, "has my father given you any word?" he finished without looking at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Draco for a moment, he knew what he was talking about, it pained him deeply to see Draco falling like this, and he couldn't tell Lucius that he could not see his son anymore during the weekends, it was not his place. But if he could get Draco to start refusing, to pull away from his father and break the chains on him, then Draco would be free to do what he wished.  
  
Draco looked up after a moment of silence, maybe Dumbledore hadn't heard him. He looked at his headmaster and was surprised to see him staring back. Draco swallowed nervously.  
  
"Your father has given me a schedule of when he would like you back at your manor; he says you have privet extra training for school work." Dumbledore pushed a piece of parchment towards Draco.  
  
Draco saw his father's handwriting on it. He read it silently to himself. When he had finished he sighed again, every other weekend he would be going home. Not to mention that winter break would be coming soon.  
  
"Is there something wrong Draco?" Dumbledore asked hoping Draco would just open out to him.  
  
Draco bit his lip and shook his head, "no professor, I was just curious as to when my father wanted me home." He looked down at his hands.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "What kind of school training is it Draco?" he asked.  
  
Draco sat silent for a moment, what was he going to say? It was to long a silence and now Draco knew that whatever he said, Dumbledore would not believe him, "Transfiguration," he said finally.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him, "Your father has arranged for you to take Transfiguration lessons on your free time?" Draco nodded quickly, "Well, we could always have you signed up for some extra help here, would you like for me to find you a Transfiguration tutor here?"  
  
Draco looked around, "thank you sir, but my father has the job taken care of already."  
  
"Well, I don't see what the harm is in having a little bit more extra help, do you?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Draco forced a smile on his face, "no thank you professor, I don't think my father would want that."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "alright then, but if you would ever like some help, I am here,"  
  
Draco wasn't for sure if he was talking about the transfiguration lessons anymore, but then, could he really know what his father was up to? He was of coarse Dumbledore.  
  
"Alright then Draco, I shall send an owl home to your father informing him that you have agreed to his meeting schedule."  
  
Draco nodded and then proceeded to get up.  
  
"Is there anything else you want?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, "No," he said finally and went to the door.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the room, Dumbledore called after him, "You know Draco, I am always here if you want to talk to me again, also, I am sure other classmates of yours will be there as well,"  
  
Draco stood frozen for a moment, some of his classmates? Surely he didn't mean a Slytherin? "Good day professor," he mumbled and left the room.  
  
~~  
  
"Have a nice morning in the library?"  
  
Hermione stopped as Ron's voice called to her when she walked into the common room, "What do you mean, I always have a nice time in the library?" she quickly said.  
  
"We mean your little chat with Malfoy," Ron's face was slightly reddening, he and Harry both stood up from the couches they had been sitting on, "It isn't right,"  
  
"Spying on me isn't right either Ron," Hermione said trying to stay calm.  
  
"I think we had reason to be worried about you, he is bad trouble Hermione, and don't you remember what he has done to all of us?" Ron yelled.  
  
"He is not trouble!" Hermione yelled back loosing her temper now.  
  
"Back me up Harry, you also heard him say he was a death eater," Ron said turning to his friend.  
  
Harry slowly shook his head, "I really can't understand why you would do this,"  
  
Hermione laughed sarcastically, "He never said he was anything, don't you remember?"  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at her, "he is the enemy,"  
  
Hermione stood shocked, "fine," she said quietly, "fine," she turned around and headed back out through the portrait hole, Ron shouting behind her.  
  
"I don't care, go ahead and be mad, they will be sorry when Dumbledore tells them what I have been doing, and then Draco will come to our side, and everything will be good," Hermione muttered to herself as she walked through the halls. She turned a corner and ran head long into Draco.  
  
"Man, how many times are you going to run into me before you finally watch where you're going?" Draco grumbled getting to his feet. Without thinking he put out a hand for Hermione to take.  
  
Hermione looked up at the helping hand and smiled ready to take it. Maybe he has changed, she thought merrily.  
  
Draco looked down and saw her clutch his hand, chills went through his body as her soft warm hand touched his and he pulled his hand back, causing Hermione to fall back, "What are you doing?" he asked trying to wipe off the tingling feeling in his hand.  
  
Hermione flushed, "What do you mean what am I doing?" she asked, "You are the one who put your hand out for me."  
  
"I didn't want you to take it," Draco hissed, he looked around, "do you think anyone saw?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Who cares," she sighed, "Harry and Ron saw us in the library together," Hermione said getting to her feet.  
  
"What?" Draco sighed angrily, "Why of all people?" he cursed.  
  
"I can't believe they are so mad though, I mean, I know you guys aren't the best of friends, but they have to accept my decision of you, they just-"  
  
"What decision of me?" Draco cut in, "there is no us, I am perfectly fine alone, with out you." He added.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"No, maybe you don't understand something about me Granger," Draco shouted, "I don't need any sympathy, from you least of all, I noticed you have been following me around lately, you are always there,"  
  
"Draco, I don't see where you are going with this?" Hermione said shaking her head slightly.  
  
"I don't want people to think I am a good person, because I'm not," Draco bit his lip; he couldn't continue he had said too much already, but he couldn't stop, memories and images poured out from him and he couldn't stop talking. It was a really good thing that the corridors were empty.  
  
"Draco, please tell me what is going on, I know I have never been your friend, but I truly want to help you, please." Hermione looked up at Draco and they stared into each others eyes for a while.  
  
Draco shook his head and looked quickly away, "You wouldn't understand anything about it Granger," he sighed.  
  
"You're right, maybe I don't, but it doesn't mean I won't listen to you, after listening to Harry's problems and troubles for seven years, I think I am a pretty good listener, and I can't even imagine what he has been through, but I help him none the less."  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione, he didn't want to keep it inside him anymore, and he did actually for the first time in his life want to tell her all his secrets, pains, and troubles. He clenched his jaw and began to walk away motioning for Hermione to follow him.  
  
He led her down a few long corridors and into an empty small classroom. They were silent as they walked, both wondering about how this session would turn out. Hermione's stomach kept twisting, could she handle what ever Draco was going to tell her? And Draco kept arguing with himself wondering if he really should do this, she was a Gryffindor.  
  
The two sat down across from each other in large comfortable chairs. They sat in silence.  
  
"Draco, maybe if you just told me, it would help," Hermione whispered.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, "I have never done this before Granger, I have never needed anyone before," he tried not to let his voice get to soft, he kept it stiff and proud.  
  
"You said something about you not wanting people to think you were good?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco nodded, "That's right, if anyone ever caught me with you like your friends did, I would be thought of differently, something Malfoys don't get thought of." He hesitated, "I am not like you or Potter or even Weasley, I can't be thought of as the good guy, it wouldn't work."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked, he really want making too much sense.  
  
"I am supposed to be a Death Eater, follow Voldemort, kill people, destroy the good side, that is what I am supposed to be,"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "I don't think you really want to be that though, Draco, people can change,"  
  
Draco shook his head, "not me, my destiny is already sealed,"  
  
"Draco, I think you can still be a good guy, it doesn't matter what you have done, if you want to change you can," Hermione pleaded.  
  
Draco sighed then rolled up his left sleeve. Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, she had hoped she had been seeing things the first time she saw it, but she had known better, but still, Draco coming out and showing it was overwhelming. The faint outline of the Dark Mark still lingered on Draco's arm, a permanent reminder of what he was.  
  
"My destiny is sealed," he said again.  
  
"Draco, I know you must be going through a lot, with Voldemort and your father, but you have to fight them, don't you see," Hermione bit her lip and fought back tears, "they want to destroy you Draco, you cant keep going to see them, they will break you down until you don't have a soul anymore,"  
  
"You clearly have never gotten to know my father, do you think he would stand for that." Draco felt his blood boiling, "my father would not hesitate to kill me if I shamed his name," he stopped, "how did you know I was seeing him and Voldemort?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shifted in her chair, "I over heard you talking to yourself the other day in the corridor, and I saw the bruises on you, I put the two and two together," she paused, "what did they do to you?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment, he remembered the boggart creature, his greatest fear, the Crucios. He turned his head away.  
  
Hermione took the hint that he wasn't quite ready for that one.  
  
"Why have you been following me around?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, "Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"How do you know all this, it's like where ever I am there you are, why?" Draco looked back at Hermione his faced furrowed.  
  
Hermione was taken back by this question and didn't know how to answer it, she merely shook her head.  
  
Silence filled the room once more. The sun began to shine through the window indicating it was a little past noon. Hermione shifted uneasily around in her seat wondering about everything Draco had said and how it didn't really make sense to her.  
  
"I killed a girl," Draco muttered so softly that Hermione had to think about what he said a few times over.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, she wasn't sure she wanted to know, was Draco really the bad guy like Harry and Ron said.  
  
"It was over the summer, my father came home and wanted me to come with him," Draco was flabbergasted at how easy it was to tell her, "Voldemort led his Death Eaters into a small muggle town, they started killing people," the images rushed back to him as he recalled the night, "Voldemort brought me a young girl, he wanted me to kill her, I Crucioed her," he felt his eyes begin to burn and he realized he hadn't talked about this to anyone, "and she screamed, and I watched. The worst part was that she kept looking at me, even when she was dead, her brown eyes stared at me."  
  
Hermione was holding her breath, she placed a hand over her mouth, "Draco," she whispered.  
  
Draco's throat clenched and tightened, "that was when I was made a Death Eater, and Voldemort said he could get a great wizard from me, he knows my weakness now, and it is only a matter of time,"  
  
"But you can stop it, I know you can," Hermione insisted.  
  
"I am not a powerful wizard, I am a tool used for doing the dirty work."  
  
"I think you are one the most powerful wizards I know," Hermione said softly and placed a hand onto Draco's. To her surprise he didn't pull away, he merely looked down at it and then turned away.  
  
"I never knew killing someone was like that, it is still haunting me, and I have been worrying about everyone finding out, and then Voldemort now knows that is my weakness, and he just wants to break me with it, I feel trapped."  
  
"Draco, I know you feel really bad about that girl, but you really have to get over it or else Voldemort will break you with it, if you don't stop, he will find away to get to you." Hermione advised.  
  
"It isn't something you can just get over Granger," Draco sighed.  
  
"If you want, I could help you get over it," Hermione blushed. This really wasn't the time to be cute, she told herself.  
  
Draco looked over at her, and Hermione swore she saw is pale complexion darken slightly, "I don't know," he said quietly.  
  
"Just be careful next time you go see Voldemort, when is your next session?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco remember the parchment with the dates on it, "next Saturday, and then after that every other weekend."  
  
"Thank you Draco, for telling me this," Hermione said and stood up, "I really do have to get back up too my common room though, tomorrow is another week of classes." She smiled.  
  
Draco nodded and also stood up, "alright then." He said wondering how long they had been there. As he was lost in his thoughts, something happened that he never would have expected. Hermione leaned into him and kissed his cheek. He was startled for a moment as he watched her hurry out the door, he wasn't sure if he should be mad or happy, he figured it didn't matter, it was too late to have an emotion now. But he smiled none the less as he also headed out the door toward his common room.  
  
A/N- I know it hasn't been the longest one, but bear with me. In the next chapter there will be a big fight, and Draco goes home again for more training, and we discover that he now has a new fear. DUN DUN DUN!!! Please review! Much thanks! LPI3 


	5. Choices

Authors note- Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love those things, hehe. Well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!  
  
I am going to put another disclaimer on here, just to renew it... Well, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, it all belongs the JK Rowling.  
  
"Are you alright Draco?"  
  
Draco looked up as his name was called. He rolled his eyes noticing that it was Pansy who had called him. He looked back down at his plate of untouched breakfast. He had been thinking about last night. Why was it that he had told Hermione about, well everything? He sighed, why was he attracted to her? Draco's eyes widened, "is that what I am?" he thought, "attracted to her?" he smirked and shook his head. "Of course not, imagine what father would think."  
  
He stood up from the Slytherin table and proceeded to the door, unable to look at his food anymore. But as he was walking past the Gryffindor table, a leg shot out and Draco, being too caught up in his own thoughts, treaded into it. He tripped and hit the floor with a crash. There was a roar of laughter at the Gryffindor Table. Draco looked up to see Ron and Harry laughing down at him. He stood up quickly and touched the side of his mouth; his fingers were stained with a small streak of red from where he must have bit his lip as his chin hit the hard stone.  
  
"Watch your step," Ron laughed.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at him and stormed out of the room, his temper was rising now. He had just been humiliated in front of the whole school, Malfoys never got humiliated.  
  
As Draco continued to walk down the hall, he met Hermione who was running late for breakfast, "Oh, hello Draco," she said happily turning a bit red, "where are you going, you can't be finished with breakfast already?"  
  
"I just had a little bit of a meeting with your friends," he said coldly.  
  
Hermione looked confused, "what's the matter?" she asked.  
  
Draco shook his head and pushed past her, he didn't mean to be cruel to her, but he couldn't control his temper.  
  
Hermione turned and watched Draco head out of sight, he was walking in the direction of the library, and it looked like he would be there for a while, she took a deep breath and headed to the Great Hall, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Ron laughed to the table, "he actually looked stunned it was priceless,"  
  
"What did you do to him?" The whole table stopped laughing and turned to see Hermione, her face reddening now in anger.  
  
"Good morning Hermione," Ron said a bit coldly, "we were just talking about how clumsy Malfoy is." Harry snorted into his eggs. Hermione glared at the two of them.  
  
"You two," she was so angry she couldn't find the words, "grow up you two!" she finally yelled.  
  
"Open your eyes Hermione," Ron yelled back, his face reddening too, "you think Malfoy actually likes you, no way, he just wants to get closer to Harry so his Death Eater dad can get his hands on him he's using you!"  
  
Hermione balled her hands into fists, "how would you know anything about him Ron?" she yelled her anger was rising now, he had no right to talk about him like that, "you never have given him a chance, and I like being his friend!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked aghast. The Gryffindor table, as well as some other tables, was watching speechless as well, "you like being his friend?" Ron stammered.  
  
Hermione nodded a weight inside her lifted as she thought about this decision.  
  
"Fine, then you don't need us as friends, go and find your boyfriend why don't you, but don't come crying to us when he wants to know what Harry is up to." Ron growled and turned around angrily stabbing at his plate. Harry looked at Hermione and then also turned away.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked across the table, each Gryffindor head began lowering, as if shunning her for her decision. She only narrowed her eyes at them all holding back the tears that began to sting her eyes. She turned and ran out of the Great Hall in search of Draco.  
  
Draco slid down the wall in an empty isle of books like he always did. He waited in silence for a moment; he had to be having the worst day. He slowly lifted his left sleeve up and looked at the faint red spots on his arm; it was almost gone, thank goodness. He sighed, why was he doing this? Why wouldn't he just let Voldemort go on with the training, become a Death Eater and hopefully make his father proud? Instead he was dragging the one person who did not deserve this at all down with him.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow fell over him Draco jumped startled. He looked up and saw Hermione, panting heavily as if she had run all the way there, in front of him. He quickly stood up, "what?" he asked.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and turned her head. Draco knew this must have something to do with Weasley and Potter. He was the cause of this as well, if he wouldn't have troubled her with his problems, then she would probably be happy. He silently cursed himself. "Listen Hermione, I'm-" but he was cut off as Hermione swung her arms around him. Draco was taken back and fell into the wall from the shock. Hermione sobbed into his robes. "What do I do now?" he asked panicking; he looked around making sure no one was watching.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione and Draco hadn't gone to any of their classes that day, as Ron and Harry noticed walking down to lunch later that day. "What do you think they are up to?" Harry asked, but his question was soon answered as he saw Draco and Hermione walking together towards the Great Hall. He nudged Ron and nodded towards their direction. Ron narrowed his eyes and marched after them, Harry closely following.  
  
Ron heard Hermione laugh softly as Draco whispered something into her ear. He felt his blood begin to boil. He touched Draco's back. The two turned around. Hermione's smile faded and she looked at the ground, Malfoy looked from Hermione's sad face to Ron's angry face, he knew this was not going to be a pleasant conversation, not that it ever was of course.  
  
"What is it Weasley?" he asked.  
  
Ron growled at Draco, "What do you think you are playing at Malfoy?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Weasley, so if you have something to say hurry up, because we are hungry." Draco smirked as he saw the look on Ron's face as he mentioned himself and Hermione together.  
  
"Eat dung Malfoy!" Ron yelled furiously.  
  
"Oh, don't hurt my feelings anymore please," Malfoy laughed sarcastically, "remember what happened last time you told me to eat something weasel, I believe you were the one spewing up slugs all over yourself."  
  
Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione stopped him, "please stop," she said. Harry Ron and Draco looked at her.  
  
"Do you have something to say?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
Hermione nodded, "as a matter of fact I do Ron," she said confidently, "I just wanted to let you and Harry know that I still want to be your friend," she paused, "I thought you would understand my feelings for Draco, like a true friends would."  
  
Ron laughed, "Oh, are we on first name terms now?" he turned to face Draco, "Mind if I call you Draco now?" he laughed. Draco narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"How can you forget about everything he has done to us, to you Hermione, remember what he called you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I remember Harry, but I think he has changed," Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"Tell me, what is your reward for kidnapping Hermione and turning her into your Lord; you disgust me you Death Eater,"  
  
Draco couldn't hold in his anger anymore. He threw out his fist and it collided with the side of Ron's face. Ron immediately hit the floor. Harry ran up and grabbed hold of Draco and threw him into the wall. Hermione yelled at them to stop, but her voice was drowned out by Ron who was cursing Malfoy as he stood up.  
  
"You don't deserve to have Hermione call you her friend!" he yelled wiping off blood from his mouth.  
  
"I don't deserve to have her call me her friend?" Draco yelled, "Do you have any idea of what you did to her?"  
  
"Please Draco," Hermione whispered.  
  
"She came to me because you wouldn't accept her anymore, real friends are supposed to support their friends, not let them fall when they do something that person doesn't like, some friend you two are, I bet she helps you do everything you ask."  
  
"How would you know, you never had any real friends," Ron yelled back.  
  
"Well, it looks like you lost one of your truest friends by making a stupid mistake," Draco paused and smiled "but don't worry, I will take care of her," he couldn't help it, the look on Ron's face was priceless. He turned around to face Hermione. But as he did, Ron came up behind him and pushed him to the floor.  
  
Hermione yelled again. Harry ran up to the two wrestling on the floor and tried to pry Ron off.  
  
"What is going on here?" All four of them stopped and looked up to see Snape looking furious at them. Ron jumped off of Malfoy and straightened himself up. Draco also stood up and wiped off his bloody nose. "Follow me, all of you," Snape growled and turned away down the hall.  
  
They followed in silence, none of them dared to talk, but Ron and Draco kept glaring at each other death written in their eyes.  
  
They were led into Snape's office, the door was closed behind them and Snape took a seat behind his desk, "now," he said slowly, "speak," all four of the students began talking at once. Snape held up a hand to silence them, "Malfoy, you explain,"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, "Weasley and I were just discussing some issues." He said.  
  
Snape frowned at them, "I shall be writing to both of your parents tonight, then I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall about this."  
  
Hermione knew what would happen if Lucius heard his son was fighting, "Please sir, Draco didn't start anything, Ron attacked him from behind." She didn't want to betray her best friend like that, but it was between a howler for Ron, or a punishment from Lucius, she didn't want Draco to have to go through anymore trouble.  
  
Ron huffed behind her. Hermione knew she would never be accepted again with Ron, but she didn't want Draco to get hurt.  
  
"Well, then, I suppose that ten points will be taken from each of you," he said indicating towards Harry and Ron, "for fighting in the hall, and another ten for starting the fight," Ron and Harry opened their mouths, but Snape continued, "and ten points from Slytherin."  
  
"Professor, Harry had nothing to do with the fight," Hermione said.  
  
Snape turned to her, "exactly whose side are you on Miss Granger?" he asked coldly.  
  
Hermione looked down unsure what to say.  
  
"You are dismissed then, and no more fights, or I will speak to the headmaster about it." Snape threatened.  
  
They walked out of Snape's office silently. They walked quietly to the Great Hall, then Ron turned to Hermione, "so this is what you want then?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. Ron shook his head and walked away from her. Harry looked at her sadly and then glared at Draco and walked after Ron.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione, "you didn't have to stick up for me you know," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I know, but I thought it was the right thing to do."  
  
Draco shrugged and followed Hermione into the Great Hall.  
  
~~  
  
The week flew by, much too fast for Draco. It was Friday night before he knew it. He and Hermione were in their usual place, a small empty corner in the library where they spent most of their free time, since their houses thought they were traitors.  
  
"Don't worry Draco, everything will be fine, just don't let it get to you, keep cool." Hermione said giving Draco a few last minute tips for the next day.  
  
"Yeah, that will help," Draco sighed sarcastically leaning back against the wall.  
  
"You can do this Draco, I know you can, you're a strong wizard you can fight anything." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
Draco sighed again, "I don't know, I have a feeling I may not survive these meetings." He lifted up his sleeve and looked at the mark now burning black. This of course was reminding Draco about tomorrow.  
  
Hermione placed a hand onto his arm, covering up a large portion of the cursed skin. Draco looked up at her, "You can't die," she said.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because I need you," She said softly.  
  
Draco looked at her. Hermione flushed red and looked away, "have you thought about talking to Dumbledore yet?" she asked.  
  
This was the third time this week Hermione had mentioned talking to Dumbledore, "no," Draco said suspiciously, "why do you keep asking that?"  
  
Hermione looked surprised, "oh, well, I just thought that maybe you would talk to him about this, I am sure he could help better than I can."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell him, that I'm a death eater and I go and see Voldemort to one day be in the army that he will be fighting against behind his back?" Draco asked, he laughed quietly, "yeah right, he wouldn't understand."  
  
Hermione decided to let the subject drop; she didn't want to make him mad. She looked at the clock over head, "Well, the library is going to close soon, we better go."  
  
Draco nodded and stood up. The two of them walked out of the library together and down the hall a bit. Then they stopped ready to split ways.  
  
"I will see you either tomorrow, or Sunday then," Hermione said shuffling her feet.  
  
Draco nodded, "yeah, I guess," he said. What should he say? He still wasn't too good at expressing his feelings, though he felt like he wanted to as he looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
There was an odd silence for a moment or two; "Be careful then," Hermione said a little disappointed and turned to leave.  
  
"Don't let her leave yet," Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist. She turned around and looked at him. He felt his heart stop as he pulled her to him into a tight embrace. Hermione was stunned for a moment but hugged Draco back. She buried her face into his chest, a calm feeling over came her and she felt relaxed as she listened to his heart beat next to her ear.  
  
Draco didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to; he was only endangering her having her near him. Hermione looked up at him; her brown eyes were staring into his cold grey ones. Memories of that night with the muggle girl flooded his thoughts as he remembered her brown eyes.  
  
"Good night then," Hermione said softly kissing Draco on the cheek before she turned away.  
  
Draco watched her go and disappear behind a corner. He too then headed to bed.  
  
~~  
  
The sun was barely up as Draco made his way across the empty corridors in Hogwarts headed toward Hogsmeade, he had just reached the front doors when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He spun around surprised. It was Hermione. He let out a breath, "what are you doing up?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to give you something really quickly, before you left." She held out a small wrapped package.  
  
Draco took the parcel, "you can open it on the train," Hermione said quickly. Draco nodded his thanks.  
  
Hermione knew he was nervous and didn't expect him to say much more, instead she smiled and waved good bye to him, "remember, you can fight them," she called just before the doors closed behind Draco. She sighed and made her way back up to her room.  
  
Draco sat on the train, Hermione's present on the seat next to him. He hesitated a moment, and then reached down and tore off the paper. It was a small stuffed white dog. There was also a note attached to him, Draco read it:  
  
Draco,  
  
This is my dog Benji; I have had him since I was little. He always helped me when I was scared or hurt, so I hope he can be some what of a comfort to you now. He is great company.  
  
Hermione  
  
Draco smiled and looked at the dog. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket as the train lurched to a stop. He grabbed his cloak from the rack and wrapped it over his shoulders.  
  
Lucius was waiting there for him impatience written all over his face. He didn't say a word to Draco as he approached him after coming off the train, he merely nodded and then apparated away. Draco mimicked his father and appeared in the living room of the manor.  
  
"Be down here by nine a.m." Lucius said to him and walked away to his study.  
  
"Hello to you too Father," Draco muttered under his breath and headed upstairs to his room.  
  
He sat down on his bed and pulled out the stuffed dog. He placed it under his pillow out of sight. And laid back, he was going to fight it; he had to, for Hermione. He wasn't going to give into Voldemort. He smiled to himself triumphantly.  
  
~~  
  
Draco slumped down the stairs at eight fifty five later that morning and met his father waiting for him, "are you ready then?" he asked.  
  
Draco smirked, "yes," he said. Lucius looked at him curiously for a moment, and then led Draco down into the dungeons.  
  
Voldemort was of coarse already there, waiting for the training to start. Draco was in no hurry though. Voldemort turned toward him, "Well, then now that we are all here and ready, shall we begin?"  
  
Draco nodded, "yes my lord, I am ready,"  
  
Lucius backed off into a corner and silently watched. Voldemort must have instructed him to stay out of the way.  
  
"I thought we would just get into it and start with our boggart friend, hopefully you can over come it this time," Voldemort's eyes flashed as he stared into Draco's eyes.  
  
The room went cold and Draco readied himself for this, he wasn't going to let Voldemort see his weakness this time, he was going to beat it, whatever it was.  
  
He was standing in the middle of a large room. He didn't recognize the room, but he knew it had to be in his manor, like almost everything else in the house, the walls were covered in black tapestries, with the Malfoy insignia on it.  
  
Then the door opened behind him, Draco turned quickly. It was his father. Lucius walked slowly into the room, he wore and angry scowl as he glared at his son.  
  
"Father?" Draco asked taking a step backwards.  
  
"Did you think I would not find out?" Lucius asked his voice venomous and hard.  
  
"Find out about what?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"The mudblood you fool!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"Father, I can explain,"  
  
"There is no excuse for this kind of behavior; do you know what this could do to the Malfoy name if our Lord found out?" Lucius narrowed his eyes, "What do you think you were doing anyways?"  
  
Draco was silent for a moment, and then he spoke, "I just talked to her, that was all."  
  
Lucius growled, "What have I said about associating with their kind?"  
  
"I'm sorry father, but she helped me-" Draco was cut off as he dodged a flying book at his head.  
  
"I will think about the correct punishment for you, but in the meantime you will stay in here and think twice about doing something like this again," Lucius turned to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry father," Draco said again, "I wont do it again," he sneered at his father's back.  
  
"Oh, I already knew that, because as of now, you will never see your friend again." Lucius grinned slyly at his son.  
  
Draco knew this grin; it was the one he gave before he did something he knew someone else would not like "Don't you dare hurt her!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I can not have you continue to see her Draco; I know you will she is an obstacle that I will gladly push aside for you." Lucius said.  
  
"If you kill her, I swear I will never become a death eater!" Draco's grey eyes flashed furiously.  
  
"Draco, one day you will thank me for doing this, and you should be grateful that I am not telling our lord, or he would have you kill the girl." Lucius said dangerously, "she is already dead Draco."  
  
Draco tightened his jaw and he grabbed a chair on the ground next to him and lunged it at his father's back. Lucius stopped it in midair by his wand and sent it back at Draco.  
  
It hit him before he could duck, and Draco was knocked unconscious. The world was dark for a few seconds it seemed like before he was forcefully shaken awake. The pain from where the chair had hit his head began to pound in his ears; it had been so real that he now had a head ache. The form of his father was coming clearer as his vision improved.  
  
"What, what happened?" Draco asked weakly clutching his head as he sat up.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us?" Lucius scowled.  
  
Draco had the sneaking suspicion that they too had seen what he had. What was he going to do now? Had they seen all of it? "I, I don't know what you mean," he lied.  
  
"I think you do," Voldemort said approaching Draco, "that was Potter's mudblood friend, wasn't it?" his red eyes were glinting in the dim light.  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, that's her."  
  
Lucius looked over at Voldemort, "What will we do about this my lord?" he asked. Draco saw his father's hand casually touch his wand, preparing himself.  
  
"Then you have been keeping her from me boy?" Voldemort asked his voice was low and menacing, "Do you know what I do to my followers who go against me?" his voice became much sharper.  
  
"I haven't been keeping anything from you, there is nothing going on between us." Draco assured, he hoped he was convincing them.  
  
"You are lying," Lucius spat his grip tightened on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Lucius silence," Voldemort said raising his hand, he thought for a moment before continuing, "I am willing to forgive you boy, if you do something for me in return."  
  
Draco didn't like the sound of that, "what is it?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to deliver Potter to me through the mudblood." Voldemort's eyes flashed.  
  
"De- deliver sir?" Draco stammered he looked from his dad who was nodding his head and then back at Voldemort.  
  
"Yes boy, if you can get me Potter by using the girl, you shall be rewarded greatly," he smiled an evil smile, "but if you do not succeed, you shall be punished."  
  
"He will do it, wont you Draco," Lucius said looking loathingly at his son.  
  
"What will happen to Her-, the girl?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
Voldemort shook his head, "don't tell me you don't want me to hurt her," he laughed quietly, "will you do it, or will you not?" he asked.  
  
Draco didn't see a way out of this, he could refuse, but then he would be punished, and possibly killed, or he could accept and get Hermione killed. He looked down at his hands, "I will do it." he said quietly.  
  
Voldemort grinned, "Very good, shall we continue our training then?" he asked, "and Draco, no more secret girls." He warned, his eyes flashed.  
  
Draco nodded and stood up, his legs trembled and he almost fell back down.  
  
"Crucio,"  
  
~~  
  
Draco woke up later that day on his bed. He was in a lot of pain, he lost count after the fourth Crucio, but Voldemort hadn't done much more than that. This must have been his punishment even though he had been forgiven.  
  
He sat up slowly, black and red spots exploded into his vision and he had to grab onto his bed post for support. His ribs were on fire, a couple had to be broken, he was sure he had bruises all across his body, deep cuts were bleeding freely across his face and arms, it was worse than last time for sure.  
  
Draco sighed, how was he going to get out of this one, he couldn't do anything to Hermione. "Why not?" he asked himself, "You knew you weren't supposed to like her, you knew what would happen if you did, just forget her, she will get you into even more trouble than you already are." He sighed angrily and ran a hand through his silvery blond hair, which was wet and stained with blood.  
  
After two hours of heavily thinking he came to only one conclusion.  
  
She was in danger around him; he couldn't let her get near him again. He knew he had to do this, but doing it would feel worse than anything Voldemort could do to him. He had to become his old self again, the "Slytherin Prince" everyone hated and feared, and then maybe she wouldn't miss him when he dumped her off.  
  
Draco wasn't going to deliver anyone to anyone; he was going to play by his own rules now. He stood up off his bed ignoring the pain searing throughout his body, and headed down stairs.  
  
A/N- there, how was that? Does Draco seem out of character to you all? I'm not sure... well, I hope everyone liked it! Please review! Suggestions are welcome! Thanks LPI3. 


	6. Hidden Secrets

Authors note: ok, chapter six is now up. And with summer coming, I am hoping to get a lot more chapters done and posted quicker. I hope. Thank you for the reviews, they are really appreciated.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione impatiently sat in her dorm room, waiting for dinner to come. Thirty minutes to go. She hoped Draco was ok, last time he was in pretty bad shape. She shuddered as she thought about Voldemort doing those awful things to him.  
  
Crookshanks meowed and jumped up onto the bed and curled up in her lap, purring madly. Hermione smiled and patted the cat on the head before glancing once more at her clock, twenty seven more minutes. She groaned and fell back onto her pillows. Crookshanks moaned and jumped down from the bed and headed out the door.  
  
"Sorry Crook," Hermione whispered to her cat as he left the room. She grabbed her pillow from under her head and hugged it, "please be careful Draco," she closed her eyes.  
  
"Remember Draco, bring the girl to me," Lucius said as his son grabbed his cloak from off the chair in the sitting room, preparing to leave.  
  
"I know Father," Draco said coldly, "but for the millionth time, Granger and Potter are in a fight, he wouldn't care." He hoped his father would believe him this time and realize that this was a waste of time.  
  
"He would do anything for the girl, besides, saving people his practically his job." Lucius said, a dark and evil grin spreading across his face, "just go with the plan we made, right?"  
  
Draco turned and rolled his eyes, "I am leaving," he said, but Lucius grabbed his son's arm and gripped it tightly, Draco flinched as his father's fingers dug into his skin.  
  
"If she is not here, The Dark Lord will personally kill you, and I will not stop him." He voice as slow and icy, it sent chills down Draco's spine. Draco yanked his arm away and disappeared.  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
Hermione sat up in bed and turned to the door where her caller, Ginny, was standing. "Yes," she asked through a yawn. Then she gasped, she had fallen asleep, had she missed dinner? Where was Draco? She turned to her clock, ten pm; she had missed it by three hours. She moaned and fell back.  
  
"Hermione, you missed dinner, I brought you something, in case you were still hungry," Ginny whispered and brought over a little wrapped bundle.  
  
"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said sadly. Ginny was really the only one that would even look at her anymore. With everything that had been going on, Ginny still stayed on her side, even with the protests from Ron.  
  
"I think you should know something Hermione," Ginny said still quieter.  
  
Hermione looked over at the red haired girl sitting next to her, "what is it?" she asked nervously.  
  
"It's Draco,"  
  
Hermione felt her heart stop, he was in trouble, they found him outside the school half dead, she knew it, "Is he alright, where is he?" She asked franticly.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "It isn't that at all, I think he ok, but, Hermione," she stopped.  
  
Hermione sat patiently, "what is it Ginny?"  
  
"You know how you were saying that he had changed, that he was actually civil," she paused, "I don't know, but I think he has changed again."  
  
"Was he at dinner?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded, "he usually still holds his prince like posture when he is around other people, he really is only nice around me,"  
  
Ginny cut her off, "I am telling you, something isn't right, I think you need to see it for yourself though."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, all the Slytherins have forgiven him, or what looks like it anyways, they were all buddy, buddy again at their table, laughing, and having a good time, and throwing nasty comments to passing students, just like they used to." She paused, "I'm not blind, and I noticed for a fact that he had stopped doing that stuff around the time that you two really started spending time together." She looked down into her lap.  
  
Hermione thought a moment, then smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing, maybe he just wants to be on good terms with them," she doubted this a little though in her mind.  
  
Ginny looked up and smiled, "Probably, hey, I have to get going to bed now," she got up and headed for the door, "Good night Hermione," she said as she exited the room.  
  
Hermione waited until she could no longer hear Ginny's footsteps, and then quickly hurried out the room herself. Draco had to be there.  
  
She ran through the darkened halls, dodging moving shadows as she went, until she reached the library, which had a closed sign hanging from the door. She pulled out her wand and whispered, "Alohamora," at the lock, it clicked and she pushed open the large wooden door. She made her way down the long lines of shelves full of books and reached the farthest corner where she and Draco always were. She went into the section and sat down by the shelf, and waited.  
  
"I was wondering when you would show up,"  
  
Hermione jumped at the voice, but calmed when she saw Draco immerging from the shadows, "You scared me," she smiled. Draco said nothing, his cold eyes just dug into her, making her a bit more nervous than she had hoped, "Draco, umm...how was the training?"  
  
Draco's eyes flickered, "fine, never been better," he said.  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow, "it went alright then?" this was a little strange.  
  
"Why would you even care?" Draco asked coldly.  
  
Hermione was speechless she opened her mouth to talk, but words failed her, Draco hadn't used that tone with her since they were enemies.  
  
"I will tell you why," Draco sneered answering his question for her, "it's because you care about me, isn't it?" he asked in a mock tone voice.  
  
"Yes," Hermione whispered, "Draco-"  
  
He cut her off, "You can speak when I am done speaking Granger," he spat.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened; Granger, what was he playing at?  
  
"I am finished," he said, "I don't want to play anymore mind games with you, so, as of now, I don't want you to ever speak to me again, I don't even want you to look at me."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "That is not what you want," she said.  
  
Draco laughed, "How could you possibly know what I want, you don't know anything about me, you couldn't comprehend it."  
  
"Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked sadly, her eyes began to burn as she pushed back tears.  
  
"I am finally seeing the mistake I made," Draco whispered.  
  
The words cut into Hermione like a knife, and looked away, "I was not playing mind games," she cried.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "What were you doing then, some kind of service project for a class of yours, what was it extra credit?" "Twenty points extra on your N.E.W.T's exams for anyone who can find a person and befriend them, make them feel wanted," Draco said mocking a professor.  
  
"It wasn't for a class project Draco!" Hermione yelled more tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Draco was silent for a moment and watched Hermione cry and burry her face in her hands, "Then why would you do it?" he asked harshly.  
  
Hermione sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "I really do care about you," she sobbed.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Draco turned to leave, but stopped as Hermione whispered, "Because I love you," he clenched his jaw and looked at the ground, "The feeling isn't mutual." He said darkly and swept out of the library.  
  
Hermione sank to her knees and cried, what was the matter with him? She thought that maybe he was changing, but she was wrong.  
  
She looked up at the dark halls surrounding her, no, he had to doing this because he was in some kind of trouble, he wouldn't just change like that, not after, well, everything. She stood up and brushed away at her tear stained face. Something had to be wrong, and she wanted to find out.  
  
"What did you think of your new boyfriend?" Ron asked Hermione as he was walking down the hall trying to catch up with Hermione that morning after breakfast, Harry closely following. Draco had once again shown signs of his old self that morning.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, but continued to concentrate on her book as she made her way through the not so very crowded halls. Harry grabbed her arm stopping her and turned her around to face them, but she refused to look up from her pages.  
  
"Hermione," Ron hesitated, and sounded like he was regretting this immensely, "We understand that you may think Malfoy can change, but he doesn't seem to be showing any signs of it right now,"  
  
Harry cut him off before he could say anymore however, "Hermione, what Ron is trying to say, is that we would like it if bygones became bygones." He smiled at her.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book, her eyes watering as she stared at her friends, "You really mean it?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded, and then nudged Ron in the ribs, who then also nodded.  
  
Hermione dropped her books and wrapped her arms around her friends and cried, "thank you so much, I have been so miserable without you guys."  
  
Ron smiled at Harry who gave him the thumbs up. Hermione pulled away, beaming. Ron reached down and picked up her book for her. Then they continued down to the Gryffindor common room together.  
  
Draco looked out from the corner he was standing by and watched the dynamic due walk away, his eyes were narrowed and his fists were balled and white as they shook with furry. "It's your fault, you let her go." His mind kept saying, but he wouldn't believe it.  
  
"I am protecting her, its better that she has her perfect friends again, now she won't even think about me." He told himself. He looked down at the ground and headed off the other way.  
  
"So, why were you being nice to Malfoy?" Harry asked as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"I told you, I thought he could change," Hermione said, she turned to the portrait, "Pig snout." The picture swung forward and the three scrambled in.  
  
"But why, what did you see in him?" Ron asked sitting down on a comfy chair, by the empty fire place.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione chose the seat next to him, "I just thought he could change, he seemed like he was getting tired of the proud and stuck up act, you know?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, proud and stuck up is what he is, his father spoils him rotten, he is practically worse then Dudley, and that is saying something."  
  
"No, you don't understand some things about him, he is spoiled, but maybe he is for a bad reason, maybe he doesn't like his father at all, but puts it on to try and be better than others."  
  
Ron stared at her, "you are saying that Malfoy really has a heart of gold, and doesn't like his father?" He bit his lip trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
"No, well, I don't know some things myself, but I am going to find out," Hermione said not wanting to spill Draco's secrets.  
  
"Don't tell me you are still on his side?" Harry said incredulously.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," Hermione nodded.  
  
"What does Dumbledore think of this, surely the Order will not be too happy," Ron stated.  
  
"Dumbledore won't mind, I think he would like the idea of me helping out a fellow student."  
  
Harry sighed, "Well, I don't think you can change him, but I won't stand in your way if you really want to."  
  
"Yeah, but I refuse to spend my free time in his presence," Ron said sharply, and then immediately changed his tone, "If you two make friends." He said quietly.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Thank you guys, I am really glad we are on speaking terms again."  
  
"Yeah, well, homework has been piling up, and we have no clue how do to it." Harry smiled  
  
Hermione laughed and was joined by Ron and Harry.  
  
Hermione decided, that coming Monday, that she would not let Draco ruin her working day, school was way more important than someone who thought that she was once again, lower than dirt, besides, she had Harry and Ron back, and that was all that mattered.  
  
She walked down the hall after breakfast with her friends. They were discussing upcoming Quidditch practices. She wasn't really into that sport, so she kept to herself, but enjoyed their company more than anything.  
  
It wasn't until Ron fell down in front of her and she nearly tripped over him, that she paid attention to her surroundings. She looked up to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing there in front of them.  
  
Harry helped Ron up to his feet. Draco laughed, "Watch your step Weasley." He said mocking Ron.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco, but since they were so close to Potions class, he didn't dare try and hit him. His face was bright red with anger as he cursed Draco.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said glaring at him.  
  
"Tempers boys, we wouldn't want you two to get detention now." Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione flushed, half with anger, and half with remembering when she had detention with him, and it wasn't as bad as she would have thought.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and decided that this could get worse if they weren't careful; he silently nudged Ron to make him walk away. The three turned to leave, but Draco hadn't finished yet.  
  
"Running away?" he put on a very convincing shocked voice, "Has the mighty trio finally met their match, I thought I would never see the day when famous Harry Potter turned tail and ran." He laughed.  
  
"You would know all about running away from your problems, wouldn't you?"  
  
Harry and Ron turned wide eyed at Hermione who had spoken this time; she was still flushed in the face. Draco turned his gaze slowly on her, "What did you say?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I said you would know all about running away," She said triumphantly, "That was all you ever did, when things got bad, you just ran and hid, didn't you?"  
  
"Shut your mouth you filthy mudblood," Draco spat glaring at Hermione.  
  
Hermione glared back, not caring anymore about what they did have, because it clearly wasn't there anymore. Her eyes narrowed, "But there was a time when you didn't run, and you faced the world like a true wizard, but I guess you realized that you couldn't fight it anymore,"  
  
Draco's hands clenched into fists and shook violently with anger, "Do not speak of things you have no idea about," his voice also shook with anger.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, clueless as to what was happening. But just then, Professor Snape walked out of his classroom and ushered all the children inside. Draco gave one more glare of hatred to the trio and swept into the dungeon followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked as they too made their way in after everyone else.  
  
"Nothing, I was just hitting him where it hurt most," Hermione answered, in a crankier mood than she would have hoped for that morning.  
  
"Where, his ego?" Ron sniggered. Harry smiled  
  
"No, his pride," Hermione responded.  
  
Harry shrugged and pulled out his supplies ready to work.  
  
Hermione sighed; this was going to be a long lesson.  
  
Hermione went into the library during lunch time the next day since Ron and Harry had Quidditch practice, she couldn't think of a better time to spend by herself reading.  
  
She went through isle after isle looking for a good book. She picked one out, Witch Burning in the 1700's, Cordillea Burrling's story. This one sounded interesting. She smiled and took it from the shelf and walked over to sit at a table.  
  
She had just started reading when a shadow appeared over her. She rolled her eyes and looked up, it was Ginny. She smiled thankful it wasn't-"Don't think about him," she told herself. "Hey Gin, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought I would come and say hi is all." She smiled and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hi then," Hermione put down her book thinking it very rude to continue reading when her friend wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Is that book good?" Ginny asked after an awkward silence.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Well, I haven't really gotten to read it yet, but it seems good."  
  
"I could leave then," Ginny said standing up, but Hermione stopped her.  
  
"I really do enjoy your company actually," she said.  
  
Ginny smiled, "ok then," she hesitated, "actually, I did want to know something,"  
  
Hermione nodded her head, "What is it, you know you can ask me anything,"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, if you had seen Draco today at all," she paused, "and if you two had made up yet,"  
  
Hermione sat silent having the thoughts penetrate through her head, "have I what?" she asked finally.  
  
"Have you two made up?"  
  
"Ginny, why would you-"  
  
"I know what I am asking you Hermione," Ginny cut in, "I saw you when you were with him, you were happy, in fact, I don't think I have ever seen you happier, not with Ron, or Harry, you were one hundred percent happy, and it was nice seeing that."  
  
"Ginny, Draco is a rude spoiled brat, I wasn't happy with him," Hermione tried to defend herself, but with the look on Ginny's face, she knew she was doing a horrible job, "Why do you want me to be with him anyways, I mean he has been nothing but awful to you and your family."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "Yes, but if what you told me about him was true, then I think he could change if you helped him."  
  
Hermione looked at the table sadly, "He won't change, and I have tried that."  
  
"But don't you see Mione', he did change, you changed him, and you can do it again." Ginny put a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"How, he wants nothing to do with me anymore,"  
  
Ginny thought, "Why don't you just work backwards, I mean, he has always not wanted anything to do with you to begin with, right?"  
  
Hermione considered this and nodded, "you are absolutely right Ginny, thank you." She stood up and hugged her, "I have to go now, I will see you later," she waved goodbye and left the library.  
  
The weekend came much too quickly once again for Draco. His father had written Dumbledore earlier that week and requested that he come home this weekend. Draco figured that he was in a big hurry to get Hermione and finally be accepted as a loyal servant with his master once he had gotten Potter as well.  
  
He had waited all through Friday not paying attention in class and blowing off doing his work, he was much too distracted now. Not only that, but he had seen Hermione smile at him in the hall today, and it made him sick to think of what his father could do to her, she wasn't really all that bad, and she was- "Don't think about her," he scolded himself.  
  
He rolled over on his four poster green bed. The curtains were drawn all around him, and he sat in an eerie green darkness. He put his hand on his forehead and sighed, why did she have to be his weakness, of all things it had to be her that his father found out about. Now, if he didn't give her to him, he would be killed. This wasn't fair. He heard a clock somewhere chime nine am, which meant his father would be wondering where he was when the train pulls out of the station.  
  
Suddenly, the curtains flew back and the silvery head of Blaise became clear. Draco shied away from the blinding light that now illuminated his bed, "what the bloody-"  
  
But Blaise cut him off and pulled Draco to his feet, "I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
Draco glared into Blaise's bright yellow eyes, "what is it?" he grumbled, this wasn't the first time Blaise had violently dragged him away from his bed, but the other time was for watching a prank being pulled on Mrs. Norris.  
  
"It's about your Gryffindor girl," Blaise was always the Slytherin to cut straight to the chase; he always did things his way, and didn't care if it made his house mad or not, this was one of those times.  
  
"She isn't my girl, and that's all there is to it." Draco said and tried to get back into bed, but Blaise grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
  
"You need to see her again," Draco looked bewildered at him, was he actually speaking about a Slytherin hanging out with a Gryffindor? Not that it was never unheard of, but this coming from a true pure hearted Slytherin himself.  
  
"I don't need to see anyone if do not wish it," Draco said with his cocky attitude.  
  
"Why not, I know you miss her, you have been miserable with out her ever since last week," Blaise wasn't much the talker either, but Draco figured if her had something to say he could say it better than anyone else he knew.  
  
"I don't miss her," Draco stated.  
  
Blaise glared into Draco's dark grey eyes, "you're lying," he said.  
  
Draco laughed, "Maybe you don't understand that I just don't want to be with her."  
  
"Why not, you two seemed happier when you were with each other."  
  
Draco was getting annoyed now, "why do you care anyways, she is a Gryffindor does that ring a bell in your thick skull?"  
  
"No, it doesn't, why should it matter what she is, if you love her-"  
  
"I do not love her!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Well, you certainly don't hate her anymore, because if you do, you are doing a bad job at showing it, always moping around, grumpy all the time; that must be pure hatred for someone." Blaise said.  
  
"You don't understand anything at all," Draco said angrily.  
  
"I understand that you care for this girl so much, that you wont even see her anymore, incase your reputation will be ruined, am I right?" Blaise asked.  
  
Draco lost it all, "She will die if she is around me, do you get it now?" he yelled.  
  
Blaise looked quietly at him, "Why?" he asked.  
  
Draco clenched his jaw, "because it is my job to give her to the Death Eaters,"  
  
"You have to tell her then,"  
  
Draco laughed, "Oh yeah, I am going to tell her that" he put on a fake smile and a sarcastic voice, "Hey Hermione, just wanted to tell you that my father and his Death Eater friends want me to capture you and possibly kill you, would you like to go get a butterbeer tonight?" He looked seriously back at Blaise, "How do you think she would like me then?"  
  
"A lot better than how she likes you now, I can tell you." Blaise said.  
  
"How could you know that?" Draco asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I have my ways," Blaise smiled secretively, "The point is, she has to know why you won't give her the time of day, at least explain it to her, she would be a lot happier, and so would you."  
  
Draco really hated Blaise, not only was he right, but he made him feel bad about everything even worse than he already did, "I don't know." He mumbled and pushed past him out the door.  
  
Blaise sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This might take some more work than he thought. He didn't bother going after Draco, no; the kid would realize soon enough just how important Hermione was to him.  
  
"Well, how did it go?" Ginny asked Blaise as he emerged from the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Are you always just standing there?" Blaise asked a smile creeping on his face.  
  
Ginny looked at him with the look that could make him tell her anything. He laughed quietly, "I don't know exactly how it went, but I think he is starting to understand though."  
  
"Yeah, I think I got Hermione, she seems to realize just what she is missing, its only a matter of time before she tries to get him back, wouldn't that be nice?" Ginny smiled up at him.  
  
Blaise looked down at the sweet red haired Weasley, "Of course, everything will be back to normal," he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was always one for breaking the Slytherin hating Gryffindor code; it just wasn't his style to pass an opportunity with a pretty girl, no matter the house.  
  
Well, that is all for now. Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love each of them a lot! LPI3 


	7. The ultimate dicision

A/N- Thank you everyone who reviewed, your reviews mean a lot! They are very much appreciated. I hope you all like this chapter, I am trying very hard now to update and make my chapters longer and better, please tell me how I am doing! Thank you all!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table one morning, about a week after he had talked to Blaise. He was considering all the things he had said. He tried over and over to convince himself that it was for Hermione's own good, but he felt miserable now and knew he was making her the same way.  
  
Draco was drifted from his thoughts as his eagle like owl flew down and perched itself on Draco's shoulder, demanding payment for the letter it dropped on his empty plate. Draco reached across the table and grabbed a bit of bacon and gave it to the bird. The owl ruffled its feathers in disgust and gripped Draco's shoulder before taking off again. Draco rolled his eyes at the bird and looked down at the letter.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed slowly, it was once again from his father. Draco had begun to get the letters the day after he had not arrived with Hermione one week ago. Draco had read the first one, but not dared to answer, and then he had began to just rip up the pieces of paper every time he got one, not wanting to know what his father had to say.  
  
Before he could rip this one up however, something caught his eye. The wonder Trio had just walked in laughing and looking like they were having a grand time. Draco cursed Blaise, she looked fine without him. But as he continued to stare, Hermione also looked his way and turned a scarlet red when she noticed he too was looking her way. They both turned away from each other. Draco grabbed the letter and tore it apart, how could his father do this to him? He couldn't just take her to him like everything would be alright, because it wouldn't, Voldemort would kill Hermione without a second thought, she was not needed to get Potter, she was just something Voldemort saw was in the way of his death eater.  
  
Draco cringed at the thought of being some what of a slave to that...he couldn't think of a word bad enough to describe the dark lord who Draco had always know he would one day serve. He looked around the hall most kids were still trying to wake up, others were wide awake and enjoying their conversations and their meals. He put his arm under the table so no one could see it. He lifted up his robe a little to reveal the dark mark, violently burning on his arm. He had never seen it this dark, not even when he had first gotten it.  
  
Draco bit his lip; it was only a matter of time before his father came and dragged him back home. Then they would most likely kill him for being a traitor. He let the robe arm fall back over his pale skin. He looked up again and stood up. He wanted to go back to his room and think a little more privately.  
  
Hermione waited a few moments after Draco had left the great hall to make her exit. She had hoped no one would notice Draco's departure so she could leave without any questions. As she stood however, Ginny caught her eye and the young girl smiled and winked at her. Hermione smiled back and told Ron and Harry she would be back later. They said their goodbyes and she hurried out of the room.  
  
It didn't take long to find Draco. He was walking slowly down the hall keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Hermione drew a breath and walk closer to him, he obviously didn't hear her; otherwise he would have acknowledged her presence. He was too deep in thought to hear her footsteps rushing up behind him.  
  
It wasn't long before she was walking next to him, she eyed him closely. His eyes were frantically searching through his head. She loved how she could read his every thought with his eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back his face coming back to the real world. He looked at her for a time before he finally realized who he was looking at.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "what do you want?" he asked coldly.  
  
Hermione stood tall, "I was wondering if you were alright, I mean, wasn't today the day you had to go back for training?"  
  
Draco hadn't realized it was two weeks from his last visit to the manor, which meant that he was supposed to go back last Saturday as well, he had missed two meetings, his father would not be in a good mood. What was he supposed to tell her? He quickly thought up something, "No, I don't have to take anymore lessons for the rest of the school year, and mind your own business Granger." He mumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets before continuing down the hall.  
  
"Draco, I need to ask you something,"  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks as if telling Hermione she had his permission to speak to him, but he wouldn't turn.  
  
"I was wondering," Hermione began, "if you really did want to become a death eater."  
  
Draco sighed and closed his eyes cursing his fate, "Too late to go back now," he stated coldly.  
  
"I know," Hermione said quietly, "but think Draco, the only person that has control of your life is you. You don't have to do anything you don't have to."  
  
Draco turned back to Hermione. He filled in the space between the two of them and pushed her against the wall, "You do not understand anything about this," he growled violently, his words were slow and dark.  
  
Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, they were scared and worried. She felt her own eyes filling with tears. She shook her head.  
  
Draco sighed, "Don't cry,"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione yelled, "ever since our first year here, you have been nothing but awful to me, making me feel like I was worth nothing, because you know what, your words did hurt Draco," tears now began to roll down her cheeks and Draco looked at her in awe. Hermione continued however.  
  
"And then you come into my world, and maybe just maybe you change, and then you made me feel again, but it wasn't the dirty feeling like last time, Draco-"  
  
Draco couldn't let her finish, she would surely be in more danger. He hushed her, "Don't say it." He pleaded.  
  
Hermione shook her head and narrowed her red wet eyes, "no, you listen to what I have to say," she demanded.  
  
Draco clenched his jaw and turned his head. Hermione wouldn't let him do that though; she grabbed his head and turned him to look at her, "I know you know how you made me feel, because I think you felt the same way with me."  
  
"I didn't feel anything," Draco insisted. Hermione had never seen him so quiet, and at such a loss of words, it gave her power. The Slytherin Prince would crumble at her feet.  
  
"But you did Draco," she continued staring into the boy's eyes they were full of a little bit of everything, "I felt love, no one has ever made me feel anyway that you have always made me feel." She smiled through her tears.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, "you can't feel this way Hermione," He said slowly.  
  
"You can't help who you love Draco." Hermione said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
He shook it away, "No you have to try, don't you understand, we can't be together, ever!" Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione looked down, "what did I do to you?" she asked quietly.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance. He couldn't stand this anymore, he turned and left. Half way down the hall, once Hermione's sobs were out of ear shot, Draco leaned against the wall next to him and pressed his forehead to the cool surface, breathing deeply.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco jumped at hearing his name called, but he calmed when he saw Snape walking closer to him.  
  
"Good morning professor," Draco greeted half heartedly.  
  
"I would like to speak to you Mr. Malfoy, my office please," Snape gestured with his hand the hallway that would lead to the dungeons.  
  
Draco shrugged and followed his teacher. They were silent when they walked, but Draco heard small mutters coming from Snape, and he began to really wonder what this was about.  
  
The door to Snape's office creaked open and Draco followed his professor into the dimly lit cold room. He chose a seat across from the desk in the middle of room. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest; this had to be important; anything that wasn't could have been said there in the corridor.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said calmly, but his voice was colder than his usual, it sent chills down Draco's back, "Your father sent me an owl earlier this week, do you have any idea what it might be about?"  
  
Draco looked down at his lap, he knew. He slowly nodded his head not making eye contact, "yes sir, I do."  
  
"Then you must know the situation that I am placed in," Snape pushed a neatly folded piece of paper across his desk towards Draco.  
  
Draco looked at it for a moment, and then gingerly picked it up. It was the letter his father sent to Professor Snape. Draco looked up at his teacher before quickly reading over the parchment.  
  
Severus,  
  
I am sorry to write to you about my son, but it turns out that he has missed a very important meeting with our lord. I am displeased to bring you into this my old friend, but under the circumstances, this dealing with our lord and everything, I would be very grateful if you would so kindly put him on the next train back home, anytime will be necessary it would not be a good idea to keep our lord waiting, you know how it is. Warn Draco, if you can, about the seriousness of his actions, he will be punished for this act of his.  
  
Lucius  
  
Draco sighed, he set the paper back down, "I will go pack then," he muttered.  
  
"One moment please, Draco," Snape said suddenly, "I know for a fact that these are Death Eater meetings, am I correct?"  
  
Draco nodded, "That is correct professor I have been going now for a while now."  
  
"Just as I have suspected," Snape sat silently staring at his hands, which where folded on the table.  
  
Draco felt nervous, he twisted in his chair, figuring now was a good time to speak, "Professor Snape," he began, "I would have gone last week, and today, but I couldn't, please, maybe you could explain something to my father,"  
  
Snape cut him off by raising a hand to silence him, Draco was suddenly reminded of Professor Dumbledore, "I am not going to send you back boy," he said.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure of what to say, "You're not sending me back?" he asked, stunned.  
  
"Sooner or later I must, you understand that the winter holidays are coming soon, sooner than you would like, I am sure, and no matter what, you will have to go back. But that was not the point of this visit; I actually wanted to ask you a question." Snape said.  
  
"Miss Granger, why the tears?" Hermione sniffed and looked up at her headmaster standing over her, he had a smile of sympathy and his eyes gleamed happily.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I tried," Hermione cried getting to her feet, "but it didn't work, I failed, I am really sorry,"  
  
Dumbledore put a soothing hand onto Hermione's shoulder, "you tried Miss Granger, and that is all that matters,"  
  
Hermione shook her head and wiped at her damp eyes, "I should have tried harder, I'm sure I could have gotten him."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Would you please come to my office?"  
  
"Of coarse professor," Hermione said and allowed Dumbledore to lead her up to his office.  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore began sitting down behind his large wooden desk, "you know that I do not blame you at all for anything."  
  
Hermione hung her head, "But I couldn't get him to turn, he will become a Death eater like his father."  
  
"I still believe he can be reached," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Hermione looked up, "you do?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, I have seen a dramatic change in him ever since you two have become friends; I believe you may have broken any barrier that may have blocked him from seeing the better side of the world." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I don't know what else to do though, he came back from one of his meetings and he was changed, he wants nothing to do with me, how will I repair any of that?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"I think you are smart enough to work that one out, but just in case, I had professor Snape talk to the boy a little." Dumbledore said then placed a hand onto Hermione's which were folded on the desk top, "you are making a difference," he said quietly.  
  
"You want me to be part of the Order?" Draco asked bewildered. Over the past hour he had listened to Snape describe to him all about how he was a spy and worked in the Order, which was full, of course, of the wonder trio itself and all their happy little friends. Why Snape was telling him all this was beyond his imagination.  
  
"Yes Draco, I have spoken to Dumbledore and he recommends that you would be an excellent addition."  
  
Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Professor," he asked, "why are you telling me all of this, my father is one of the most respected Death eaters of his time, and you have just told me everything right down to you are a spy, how do you know I wont go off and blab to my father?"  
  
Snape smiled, if you could call it a smile of course, "I know you despise your father Mr. Malfoy," Draco clenched the hem of his robes that he was holding, "why would you go off and give him information that would help him if you didn't have to?"  
  
Draco considered this a moment, "so, you are telling me, that Dumbledore trusts me enough to want me as a member of Potters Fan club?" he figured he probably shouldn't have been so sarcastic about this, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"I assure you, this is not a fan club," Snape said coldly his eyes went blacker than usual, "and yes, once you become of age we would ask that you joined, instead of becoming a Death Eater."  
  
Draco paused, what would his father do if he ever found out that his son, his only heir, became a spy against his Lord. More importantly, what if he was ever caught by Voldemort, what would he do to him? He grinned inwardly, he loved challenges. But still, nothing made much sense, there had to be a twist somewhere. But then again, what was better, becoming a Death Eater and probably getting the Dementor's Kiss in the end, or becoming part of this so called Order and having to live with working with Potter. He despised both ideas.  
  
Snape waited patiently while Draco though of all possible reasons to join and not to join, but he finally broke the silence, "It is up to you Draco, I do not expect you to give me your answer now."  
  
Draco sighed, "Listen professor, I am not to sure right now, but thanks for you time it has been wonderful." He said a little more in a mocking tone than was necessary. He stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"The offer is always there Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as Draco exited the room.  
  
"A member of the Order," Draco wondered quietly out load while wandering the empty corridor, everyone was at Hogsmead, and, if he was lucky, mudblood Granger and her two brainless cronies were there as well.  
  
"Father would love this," he laughed to himself. And then a sinking feeling came into the pit of his stomach, his father was furious, no doubt, with him and with how he was not upholding his mission.  
  
He grumbled to himself, why was he given this stupid command anyways, Granger wouldn't do anything; it would probably be this stupid Order that saved her. If he did do it for his father, he probably wouldn't be able to take up that offer from Snape ever again. Which was fine with him, it wasn't like he cared about it at all.  
  
He sighed again and leaned against the wall, staring outside at the large shimmering lake. His brain was beginning to hurt. There was so much going on. Why had Snape told him so openly about him being a spy, it made no sense, was he giving him clues as to what he himself could be?  
  
Draco ran a hand through his golden silvery locks and considered once more the proposal. It would make his father angry, and the last thing he wanted to become now, after everything this year, was his father. But then, he argued with himself, I do not want turn goody goody with the rest of them. Maybe he could give up on both ideas, maybe he wouldn't even live over winter holidays, his father being so angry would probably curse him as he walked through the door.  
  
He pushed himself away from the wall and kept walking, he shouldn't be thinking about any of this stuff so early, who knew what was going to happen anyways. They wouldn't want him anyways when their precious Hermione Granger dies of his hands.  
  
He froze for a moment and thought, when she dies... had he really thought that? He pushed it out of his head angrily muttering to himself.  
  
"Draco,"  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks. His heart stopped. He slowly looked up in front of him. Lucius Malfoy stood tall and proud, his snake cane placed in a firm grip in his hand. He rose and eyebrow at his son and sneered.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him, he closed it tightly when nothing would come out. His father had actually come to get him. He felt a lump in his throat; it burned his neck and gagged him.  
  
Lucius put out a finger and gestured his son to him. Draco felt his legs moving before he had realized what his father had wanted. Lucius glared as his son stood now directly in front of him.  
  
"You were not at our meetings that I told you to be at," Lucius said coldly and much too quiet for Draco's taste.  
  
Draco opened his mouth again regaining his courage, "I know father," he paused, "forgive me,"  
  
Lucius sneered once more and grabbed his son by the collar of his robes and threw open the door beside him; he tossed Draco into the empty room roughly.  
  
Draco stumbled as he hit a lone desk in the room; he collected his posture and stood straight once more. Lucius stalked into the room after him, the door swinging shut by magic after him.  
  
"Do you have any idea of the humility I was put through thanks to your no show?" Lucius yelled in a deadly whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry father, I got distracted," Draco stammered, "I was going to-" but he was cut off as his father's fist connected with side of his head knocking him over the desk and landing sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"Do not make up poor excuses, you will face your punishment like a Malfoy, not some five year old mudblood," Lucius yelled again picking up his son.  
  
Draco winced as his father's hand squeezed at his neck bringing him to his feet. Blood from where he was hit began to trickle down his face.  
  
"Where is the girl?" Lucius asked in a slow deadly drawl.  
  
"She," Draco could have kicked himself for getting her hooked up in all of this, "she is here."  
  
"Bring her to me, do you understand boy?" Lucius sneered.  
  
Draco was silent for a moment staring into his father's eyes, the same cold ones he had inherited. His father tightened his grip on his throat. Draco grinded his teeth, "I will do it," he choked out.  
  
"That's right," Lucius said and brought his snake cane down onto his son.  
  
Draco's vision darkened as the cane hit him on the head. He blacked out instantly.  
  
Hermione walked down the hall she had just finished her meeting with Dumbledore and she felt much better now that she had. She briskly wiped away the last of her wet face and smiled. It didn't matter if Draco was becoming a Death Eater, she would still try to be his friend and maybe he could change his mind about his future.  
  
She was almost to the stairs that led up to the Gryffindor common room, when she paused. A door stood ajar to her left, she slowly made her way to it and peered inside.  
  
She gasped when she saw Draco in a sitting position by the wall; his head was covered in blood. She ran inside as she recovered from the shock.  
  
"Draco," Hermione yelled kneeling down by him. He squinted up at her obviously trying to make her out; blood was running into his eyes, "What happened, are you alright?" she burst out grabbing his hand.  
  
Draco shook her hand away from his arm, "I'm fine Granger, just a bit dizzy, nothing bad."  
  
"Not bad, Draco, what happened?" Hermione looked at a deep gash on the side of his head that hadn't started to scab over yet.  
  
She reached into her bag rummaging for a handkerchief or something that she could wipe away the blood with.  
  
"Nothing happened," Draco grumbled struggling to his feet. He had to hold onto a hook in the wall to balance him enough to get to his feet, but he slipped and fell back to the ground with a quiet moan.  
  
"No Draco, stay down, I can go get Madam Pomfrey down here and she can-"  
  
Draco grabbed her mouth making her silent, "It is none of your business or anyone else's, do you hear?" he said quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded and Draco's hand was reluctantly removed. She bit her lip, "Draco, you really should get it checked out though; I mean it looks really deep, and it could et infected- what?"  
  
Draco was laughing, it wasn't a true hilarious laugh, it was more of a quiet slow laugh, almost as if it was hurting.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, a bit offended by his sudden outburst of her concern.  
  
"You Granger, pretending to care," he looked away and stopped laughing.  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment and then returned to rummaging in her bag, "You know Draco," she said in her matter-of-fact tone, "maybe if you let people care about you, they would,"  
  
"What's the point?" Draco began to get back to his feet, determined to get back to his common room and think of a way to get away from his father, and Hermione. The winter holidays were in a couple of days, and he would have to bring Hermione back with him.  
  
"The point, Malfoy, is that you could be a lot happier," She frowned.  
  
Hearing Hermione call him that made him cringe. Hermione lifted out a clean white cloth from her bag, she looked at him coldly and then handed it over to him. He reluctantly took it and put it to his head. It quickly absorbed the red liquid. He looked down, avoiding Hermione's stare.  
  
"I just don't understand you sometimes Draco," she said quietly shaking her head, "now, are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to get Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"I told you it was no ones business what happens to me,"  
  
"See what I mean," Hermione almost yelled her face began to get a little pink in her cheeks, "some people do care!"  
  
"Yeah, well you shouldn't be one of them," Draco would have yelled back, but his head was still throbbing, he lost his balance and caught himself on the hook before he fell back down.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, you know I care," Hermione stood up ready to catch him if he fell again.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why you can't," Draco dapped at his head one more time with the cloth.  
  
Hermione placed her hands onto her hips, "and why can't I," she asked.  
  
"Because you would only be in more danger," Draco closed his eyes to make the room stop spinning.  
  
"Danger," Hermione asked. Her voice sounded as if she was trying to understand what he was saying.  
  
"Yeah danger," Draco sighed, he had to tell her now, it was now or never, "Listen Hermione," he couldn't say it.  
  
"What are you talking about," Hermione asked.  
  
"My father," he paused, "he wants me to...bring you to him," Hermione furrowed her brow in thought, "as...bait, for Potter,"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, she was silent for a few moments, "what," she asked.  
  
"I haven't been going to my usual meeting anymore, because I have been avoiding my father,"  
  
"Because, he wants me as bait," Hermione asked, still not understanding.  
  
Draco looked away, "listen, at the last couple meetings I went to, Voldemort was there," Hermione let out a soft gasp, "they did this...test on me, a fear test, so I could over come all my fears," he looked up at Hermione and she knew she didn't want him to go on.  
  
She shook her head, "please Draco,"  
  
"You were it," Draco continued, "I was so afraid you would hate me for being what I was, you were disappointed in me, I saw that look on your face,"  
  
Hermione's eyes were blurring as she thought about what Draco was saying to her, but he continued.  
  
"Then, my father found out about you, and he was going to kill you," he paused, "that is now my only fear, and he has, he found out about you shortly after that,"  
  
Hermione stood silently by Draco's side, "and," she said slowly, "what did he do,"  
  
Draco looked into her soft brown eyes, while his strong grey eyes were storming with rage, hatred, and fear, "he wanted me to bring you back with me, he was going to use you as bait so that Voldemort can get at Potter easily," it pained him to be telling her this.  
  
Hermione looked away, "what did you tell him," she asked quietly.  
  
"What would you have told the most evil wizard in the whole world and your crazy Death Eater father," he asked coldly.  
  
Hermione nodded, "so, he did this to you then," she gestured to the blood and bruises, Draco turned away, "because you hadn't brought me back yet,"  
  
"Yeah," he said. Suddenly, he became aware of Hermione's arm around his neck, her head buried in his chest. He looked down and didn't know exactly what to do.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, "for telling me this,"  
  
Draco felt ashamed, he had been keeping this from her all along, when Blaise was right, he should have told her from the start, or at least someone, "I didn't know what I was going to do, so I separated myself from you, I thought I was protecting you,"  
  
"How can driving me worried for over two weeks be protecting me," Hermione scolded, but then apologized at seeing Draco's hurt reaction, "you have to tell someone," she said.  
  
"I did," Draco muttered.  
  
"I don't count," Hermione said, "Draco, this is serious, one of us could get hurt,"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do," Draco snapped.  
  
"You could tell Dumbledore,"  
  
Draco knew he owed it to her to tell someone, besides, he would be protecting her even more, "I will think of something," he pushed himself away from Hermione and clutched his ribs.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said worry sown into her words, "you should get checked out,"  
  
"I have some potion," Draco said, "I'll feel better by tomorrow," he began to walk away.  
  
"Draco," Hermione called as he reached the doors, Draco sighed and stopped, "the winter holidays start on Monday,"  
  
Draco nodded; like he didn't know that already. He proceeded out the door.  
  
Hermione stood silently for a moment, she contemplated on telling a professor, or Harry and Ron, but, she was sure he would tell someone himself. She trusted him to do the right thing. Still, as she walked through the corridors, she became a bit paranoid as if Lucius, or even Draco was going to jump out at her, it was a relief to see Ron and Harry finally.  
  
Draco stood in his room, he couldn't tell anyone, no, he would do this his own way, and it would not involve Hermione. He walked slowly over to his bed and lay down. He did love her, but maybe their love was something that could never happen, maybe it was his destiny to become a splitting image of his father to only be killed by the Order themselves, or locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life.  
  
As he thought about this, he came to a decision; he probably would not survive his winter holiday. He was going to do something, he never imagined ever doing, he was going to go against his father's wishes.  
  
A/N- I am so sorry for making you all wait, but I swear, I wrote pages and pages of crap before I came up with this, I am sorry if you don't like it, if you have any suggestions, you are welcome to share! LPI3 


	8. The Way it must be

A/N- Thank you guys for reviewing and everything, I am really trying to end this story with something good. I am not sure if this is my last chapter...I think I will have one after this, I don't know yet though. ! Also, I have some of the lyrics to Yellowcard's Gifts and Curses. I thought it sort of sit with what I will be writing. Well, I hope you all enjoy this LPI3  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Draco threw the last of his things into his trunk and snapped it shut. He groaned and sat on his bed. He ran a hand over the deep gash that had sealed up now on his face. He remembered his father's warning, about Hermione, but he wasn't going to do it. He sighed and laid back. He had less than an hour before he was to go to the carriages that would take him and half of the other students home for the holidays.  
  
Blaise entered the room just then, causing Draco to sit back up. He nodded into Draco's direction in a sort of greeting. He didn't dare ask about his bruised and cut forehead.  
  
"Are you going home too?" Draco asked when Blaise pulled out a trunk from under his bed.  
  
Blaise nodded, "Nothing to really stay here for is there? I mean, Ginny's going home as well."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise's obsession with the Weasel girl made him sick. But, he supposed that Blaise felt the same way about him and Hermione. Not that there was anything between them.  
  
"Why are you going home?" Blaise asked his back to Draco while rummaging through his dresser.  
  
"What do you mean why?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Blaise stayed quiet, waiting for Draco to get the hint.  
  
"I have to settle some stuff with my father." Draco said when Blaise refused to answer.  
  
Blaise nodded in a pondering sort of way as he threw some books into his trunk.  
  
The room was silent for a moment, besides the occasional thud as Blaise threw more junk into his case. Then he spoke, "So, Ginny told me about what you said to Hermione."  
  
Draco looked up at the boy, "She told Weasel girl, did she?"  
  
Blaise glared at Draco for a moment, "yeah, she told her. And let me tell you, Hermione's pretty glad you told her."  
  
Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "like I care." He grunted acting as I he could care less about Hermione.  
  
Blaise grinned a bit and slammed his trunk closed. "Well, I have to go meet Gin by the Great Hall." He said crossing the room.  
  
"Good riddance," Draco muttered as the door closed. He ran a hand through his silver-ish blond hair. He hadn't even bothered with gel today. It hung loosely around his face.  
  
He swung his legs over the side of his bed and headed to the door as well. He had one more task to do before he went home.  
  
He made his way through the busy crowded corridors. Students were exchanging finale gifts and bragging about what they were going to do for the holiday break. Finally, before he was about to give up and go back to his quiet room, he spotted her. He growled seeing Harry and Ron as well on either side of her.  
  
Draco followed at a safe distance; he would wait until Potter and Weasel were gone. He doubted seriously that that would ever happen, until he saw McGonagall stride over to them and began talking to the two boys. Probably about Quidditch. They waved to Hermione as she walked away from them, headed to the Gryffindor Common room. Draco followed.  
  
There were less people up here now. All of the gibbering students fanned out and soon there was no one in the hall as Hermione finally stopped by a portrait of a giant fat woman. I knew I was not supposed to know where the Gryffindor common room was, so I crept up to her before she could say the password.  
  
Hermione squeaked and turned around with a start as a shadow fell over her. She relaxed a bit as she saw Draco standing there, smirking. "Hello Draco."  
  
Draco nodded his head once in reply as he just stood there.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, what if he had decided to finally follow his father's orders? "Are you going to go home for the holidays?" She asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, two whole weeks of freedom, away from this," he sneered as he looked around, "school." The truth was he really liked it here. It kept him away from home, where he had to see his father every day.  
  
Hermione grinned, "Well, I really do need to get the rest of my stuff packed up, so if you'll excuse me."  
  
Draco grabbed her arm as she turned away and pulled her back around. She stared nervously at him, "I really need to pack so I can go back home, Draco." She said.  
  
"Do I frighten you?" Draco asked seriously looking into her eyes.  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment, "Sometimes." She said quietly, "When I don't know what you are thinking."  
  
Draco now realized that he had a tight grip around her wrist. He instantly dropped her hand and looked at the ground.  
  
"Is there something on your mind, Draco?" Hermione asked rubbing her red wrist.  
  
"I just wanted to catch you before you left." Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione looked longingly at the entrance to her room and then back at Draco, "Was there something you wanted to say?"  
  
Draco shrugged again, "no, I guess." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Draco." Draco stopped and turned back to face Hermione.  
  
"Thank you again, for not doing this. I know it's a risk for you." Hermione blushed as she looked at Draco.  
  
Draco hardly thought that this was the time to make love faces at each other. Then Hermione took a step toward him. He didn't back away though, he merely watched her. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly. He sighed with relief inside.  
  
"I never thought getting detention with you would be the best thing that has ever happened to me." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Just don't make a habit of it." Draco smirked. Hermione blushed harder. He loved embarrassing her. Now that he thought of it, he would really miss seeing her. He looked away.  
  
"Draco, I really have to pack." Hermione said quietly.  
  
Draco nodded, "Yeah, me too." He said even though he had just finished.  
  
She turned again. He wasn't going to let her go with out something to remember him by though. He grabbed her arm again and swung her around once more.  
  
Her eyes widened as her lips met Draco's. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, but every time it happened, she felt more shocked than the first time. She closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. Draco's lips were sweet and warm.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, as Hermione wrapped hers around his neck. He felt warm as she pulled herself closer to him. He knew he had to pull away though, he would really miss this.  
  
"I have to go," Draco whispered into her ear after pulling away.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Just be careful, Draco, please."  
  
Draco didn't answer. He turned and swept out of the hall, aware that her eyes were still on him, even after he turned the corner.  
  
Draco arrived at the manner later that night. His father was still at work so he made his way back up to his room. It was cold in there. His room was bare and dark. It had a bed, a closet, a dresser, and a desk, and a large mirror in it. The room itself was too big for these small items.  
  
He lay onto his bed and thought for a while. He finally came to the conclusion that two weeks was going to be a long time. He rolled up his sleeve and stared at the place where the Dark Mark was embedded onto his forearm. It wasn't visible now, but it was still there, his curse. It would always be there.  
  
There was a sudden knock at his door and Draco shot up, "Come in." he said casually.  
  
The door opened and Narcissa walked in. Draco sighed with relief. "Draco, it's wonderful to see you again, did you have a nice school year so far?"  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes Mother."  
  
Narcissa smiled, "Dinner will be ready in a few moments, and Lucius will be home shortly. He asked me that you wait for him in his study after dinner." She smiled once more and exited out of the room.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and fell back down; a meeting with Father, just what he wanted.  
  
Dinner had been silent that night. Narcissa had decided to leave for a while. So Draco sat at the huge table by himself and ate his food. Not that he minded too much. His mother usually made comments about her friend's daughter who she thought would be perfect for Draco. And his father always asked him questions about his school work or made little comments about his appearance, which always ended with him insulting his son.  
  
After he was finished he breathed deep and started to the stairs. The only thing that crossed his mind was images of Hermione. He wondered if she was alright, and what she was doing. He trudged down the empty hall. Nothing covered these walls. They were cold gray all the way down. He finally reached his father's door. He bit his lip and knocked.  
  
There was silence, and then, "Come in." Draco's heart sank as he heard his father, he did not sound happy at all.  
  
He opened the door and saw his father sitting behind his desk. His hands were folded out ion front of him.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Father?" Draco asked calmly.  
  
Lucius glared at his son for a moment before continuing, "Our Lord has decided that since you can live up to what we expect, you are to return to your training until you are older. You will no longer do his tasks that he asks of us, unless he says otherwise." He sounded disappointed that he would not get to kill the boy.  
  
Draco was relieved that he would not be killed. But he figured, being dead was better than anything that they would make him do when he was to do Voldemort's services. He merely nodded, "I understand, Father."  
  
"I do not think you do, Draco," His father raised from his seat, "You do not understand that these sorts of things are not to be tolerated in the Death Eaters. Our master has a great need for you, boy, but be aware that if he didn't, you would already be dead. Do you understand?" Draco nodded. "You cannot even do a simple task such as get rid of that mudblood girl, Granger!"  
  
Draco clenched his jaw, but he glared into the eyes of his father none the less. How dare he.  
  
"The next time, I, or our Lord gives you an order, you are to accomplish it do you understand, Draco?" Lucius asked coldly.  
  
Draco stayed silent. Lucius glared at his son, "Well?" He snapped.  
  
"No," Draco growled.  
  
Lucius was the silent one now. "What?" He asked finally.  
  
"I will not do anything for you that I do not want to do. I will decide what I will do." Draco stood taller now, even though he felt like crawling up in the corner. He did feel a bit more relieved now that he had finally said this. "And I refuse to do your dirty work." He was knocked to the ground as Lucius' fist connected with his head, reopening the wound from last time.  
  
"I knew you had feelings for that mudblood." Lucius snarled kneeling down next to Draco. "Do you think she could actually like someone like you, boy? Do you?"  
  
Draco grabbed his head, his hand became immediately drenched in his own sticky blood.  
  
"It was all a game, Draco. She was using you as well."  
  
Draco shook his head, "You're lying." He said quietly.  
  
"Am I?" Lucius sneered and grabbed his son by the collar, pulling him to his feet and swinging him into the wall. "Believe me, Severus sent me an owl at the beginning of the year and informed me that the headmaster was planning to ask the girl to soften you up a bit, to be your friend, so you would turn against me. That is why I had you come home for those lessons, so you wouldn't fall into the trap." He paused and smirked at Draco's confused face, "I can see it didn't do much good for you though. I always knew that you would never be better than that witch who isn't even worthy for the title."  
  
"You're wrong about her, father." Draco spat. He wouldn't believe it, she wouldn't do that to him. She couldn't.  
  
She wouldn't?  
  
Of course she wouldn't, she loves me, she said so herself!  
  
Or was that part of the act too?  
  
Lucius grabbed Draco's throat and squeezed, "You will do as your father says, or I will make sure that our Lord finds a new Death Eater to do his will. And I will kill you myself." He gripped tighter.  
  
Draco gasped for breath and dug at his father's hands around his neck.  
  
"When I say bow, what do you do?" Lucius demanded. Draco clenched his eyes shut and fought for breath. "What do you do?" Lucius asked again, madness filled his eyes.  
  
"Bow!" Draco coughed out. It was barely audible, but Lucius must have heard, because he threw Draco down at his feet.  
  
"That's right." Lucius said bending back over his son, "and when I say beg?"  
  
Draco soughed and grabbed at his throat trying to get as much air as he could. He ignored his father.  
  
Lucius kicked Draco in the ribs, rolling him over. Draco clutched his stomach, still gasping for air, "When I say beg?" He kicked Draco harder this time. Several load cracks filled the room as his ribs broke.  
  
"I'll beg!" Draco shouted his eyes were shut tightly. I'll do anything, but I will never harm Hermione. Thoughts of her face flooded his head again. I will not do anything to harm her anymore.  
  
She is the one But I have a purpose She is the one And I have to fight this She is the one The villain I can't knock down   
  
"And when I say kill that mudblood?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "I won't do it." He groaned silently from the pain.  
  
"You will do everything I ask you to do, that is how you become loyal to your father and to your Lord."  
  
Draco clutched his stomach, "What if...I don't want to be...loyal to you?" His breathing was fast.  
  
"Do you see what that filth has done to you? She has corrupted your mind to turn you into something you are not. You are a tool, Draco, used for the purpose of serving the Dark Lord, and him only. That is where your destiny lies. Not with her!" Lucius grabbed his son by the neck and threw him at the book case. Several overly large books toppled onto Draco's head.  
  
"I love her, Father," Draco whispered, his voice was hoarse.  
  
"Something that will have to get taken care of, you will not fall in love with her kind. Do you understand?" Lucius narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. "If I told you to kill her?"  
  
"I won't do it!" Draco shouted. His father's cane connected with the side of his face.  
  
"When I order you to kill her?" Lucius yelled even louder.  
  
"You can't make me kill her." Draco said.  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius screamed.  
  
Draco clenched his jaw, but didn't dare cry out. He was going to show his father that he wasn't a tool; he would do what he pleased. His bones burned and tightened. He felt as if thousands of pounds were smashing him. His breath became short once more and he gasped for breath. He could hear Hermione right now telling him to be careful. Telling him that she cared for him. Telling him that she loved him.  
  
I see your face with every punch I take And every bone I break It's all for you And my worst pains are words I cannot say Still I will always fight on for you   
  
"She makes you weak, boy!" Lucius scolded not taking his wand away from Draco.  
  
No, she is my only strength; she is the only thing that keeps me sane. Draco bit his tongue to keep from screaming as the curse increased immensely. Blood flowed into his mouth, gagging him. He coughed it out.  
  
"When I say obey, what will you do?" Lucius asked menacingly.  
  
Draco opened his mouth, and then closed it several times before gasping out, "I will obey you." His voice shook with exhaustion.  
  
The pain suddenly stopped. The Crucio was lifted, but Draco's body continued to burn. Draco's eyes began to roll into the back of his head.  
  
"You are weak," was the last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
I see you face with every punch I take And every bone I break It's all for you And my worst pains are words I cannot say Still I will always fight on for you Fight on for you   
  
Draco woke up a day later. His head throbbed and his body in general ached and yelled out at him when he tried to move. He was once again in his room. The curtains were drawn all around him and it was dark. He looked up at the top of the curtains without moving. He wished his father would have just finished him off last night. But he was an important roll in Voldemort's plan. He highly doubted that he was supposed to live through this 'great' plan.  
  
He pulled the curtains back so he could get some light into his bed. He clenched his jaw at the effort, but they opened none the less.  
  
He slowly moved his arm to rest beneath his head. Everything hurt badly when he moved. His hand then brushed against something under his pillow. He slowly fingered it, trying to make out what exactly it was. When he couldn't, he pulled it out and looked at it. It was Benji, Hermione's stuffed dog. He had almost forgotten that he had placed it there months before.  
  
He smiled and looked at the white fluffy dog. He never had stuffed animals when he was younger. He couldn't really see why this had made Hermione feel safe when she had it. But now that he had it, it reminded him of her, and that made him feel safe. He laid the dog onto his chest and winced slightly as it touched probably yet another bruise on his stomach. There was a knock at his door. Draco threw the dog under his bed, his muscles groaned and wrenched as he moved so fast.  
  
"Come in." Draco said breathing fast.  
  
The door opened. It was his father. Draco groaned.  
  
The holiday break was pointless. He hadn't really had Christmas. His mother had not been home for most of the two weeks. In fact, he didn't know where she had been. And his father was intent on getting him to become some brainless idiot who obeyed all of his orders. He had not yet succeeded though, much to his father's displeasure.  
  
Hogwarts had never looked as welcoming before as the carriages approached. He sighed relieved that he was finally back. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his chest, it was guilt he had felt it once before. He knew the choice he had made before about Hermione, when he told himself that he would no longer have feelings for her. This time, he was going to keep that promise to himself. She deserved to be happy, and if she was with him, then she wouldn't be happy.  
  
He decided that he was going to break her heart that night after dinner. It wasn't like he wanted to, but he didn't want her to be in danger anymore. And as long as he was a Death Eater, she and all of her friends would be in danger. He didn't want that.  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
Hermione jumped as Draco called out to her, she turned around and smiled, "Draco!" She said, she flung her arms around his neck. He winced and shut his eyes as his chest exploded with pain. He had not totally healed at all over the break.  
  
"I need to speak to you," Draco whispered. Hermione nodded and followed him to the library.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" She asked as they stood in their usual place in the back of the library.  
  
"I needed to tell you," He paused and found the bookcase very interesting, "I cant see you anymore."  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment, "Draco, what's the matter, is something wrong?"  
  
Draco held up a hand, "Everything's fine, Hermione. This was my choice."  
  
"What do you mean your choice?" Hermione furrowed her brows at him.  
  
Draco stood silent; he looked into her brown eyes. "I don't want us to happen."  
  
Hermione looked closely at him. He shifted his feet nervously, what if she could see right through him? Then she bent her head and nodded, "you're right, Draco."  
  
His eyes widened, I am?  
  
"You and I are just like asking for something bad to happen. Your father, all of my friends, they would probably kill us." She smiled and looked up into Draco's eyes, her own were full of tears. "I think you are right."  
  
Draco blinked, "You would be in too much danger, I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen."  
  
"I understand Draco. I am just glad that you decided to tell me this time, instead of making me worry." She smiled, "this is goodbye then."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yeah,"  
  
Hermione placed a hand on his cheek before turning away to leave, "I really enjoyed having you for a friend though, Draco. And if you ever need to talk, just ask." She disappeared.  
  
Draco sighed in liberation, he smirked. It was about time those disgusting feelings left him. Now, he was free to do what he pleased. He stalked out of the library, intent on never returning to that place again.  
  
"I don't think you guys have to worry about Draco anymore." Hermione said entering the Gryffindor Common room to see Harry and Ron there.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked looking up from his potions' essay.  
  
"We called it quits." Hermione smiled at them.  
  
Ron smiled back; he seemed rather pleased with this, "you mean it?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Deep down she just wanted Draco again, but she knew this was what he really wanted, really needed. So she was going to do it for him.  
  
A/N- well, how was it? I understand if you are mad that Hermione and Draco are not together. I am sorry for that, but I decided that they would not be very happy together. So, yeah, the next chapter is going to take place after their seventh year...maybe a couple more years after that. LPI3 


	9. The final meet

A/N- This is my final chapter. I hope you all have liked it, and I am sad to end it, but I needed to end it somewhere and somehow. Thanks again for all the reviews!  
  
LegoMyLegolas- Hey! Ummm...the song in my last chapter was from YellowCard, it's on the new Spiderman2 Cd, and it's called Gifts and Curses, it's an awesome song!! (Also an awesome Cd!) I hope you have luck finding it!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Just be quick, Miss."  
  
Hermione looked up at the burly looking man and nodded. The man took out a wand, muttered an incantation, and the large locked door snapped open. The man held it open for her to enter.  
  
"Ten minutes." He said before closing the door behind Hermione. She could hear the man waiting on the opposite side of the wall. She then turned her attention into the room and gave a deep breath.  
  
"Why did you want me to come?" She asked looking at the silhouette figure sitting at a desk in the middle of the dark room. It had been five years since she had last seen Draco Malfoy, and now here he sat, his silvery blond hair glowing. His arms were wrapped around his chest as he peered at her. He grinned. She gulped, she probably should have figured that Draco would end up in Azkaban one day, but now that she looked at the man, she couldn't see the school boy bully any longer.  
  
"You said call on you if I needed anything, right?" His voice was deep and sort of raspy; Hermione figured this to be the cause of being in this pit for so long.  
  
"That was a long time ago, Draco." She glared at him, but also couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him, besides, she had gotten to know him like none other, and it was hard for her to think it all could just disappear.  
  
"What difference does it make; it was, what, a year ago since we graduated?" Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione sighed and took a seat opposite of Draco at the table, "It's been five years, Draco."  
  
Draco cocked an eyebrow and stayed silent as if pondering this new found information. He then leaned back into his chair and stared at the dirty table top.  
  
"Draco, I really shouldn't be here," Hermione began to stand up, but just as she did, Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She let out a small gasp of surprise.  
  
"Wait, don't go yet." He stared at her and then his gaze wandered to their hands. He quickly pulled away.  
  
"If there is something to say, please hurry, because as far as I am concerned, we said all that there was to say that day along time ago." She tapped her foot impatiently, urging him to continue.  
  
"Did you read your paper?" He simply asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, Draco, I read it. Your sentence has been set," she looked down at him, "a life long sentence in Azkaban for killing twenty muggles and three Order members." Her gaze narrowed.  
  
Draco grinned and shook his head, "Twenty, seems a bit much. Who exactly wrote that absurd article?"  
  
"Draco, I am tired of this." Hermione sighed, causing Draco to look up at her, "You have been playing mind games since the sixth year, I just want it to be over with, and I want the truth."  
  
Draco stared at her, his eyes burning holes into her, "You want the truth?" Hermione nodded. "Alright, I didn't kill all those people, at least not of my own free will. You know what my father is like; you knew what the Dark Lord was like. I was never supposed to kill them, but they made me do it."  
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked at the ground, "Are you saying that you were under the Imperious Curse, Draco?" She asked.  
  
"No," Draco looked at her, "you don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"Draco, I can't trust you. You were a Death Eater, I am a member of the Order, and we don't trust each other."  
  
"You would have believed me, if I never dumped you." Draco glared at her.  
  
"This has nothing to do with us. Twenty three innocent people are dead, and it's your entire fault." Hermione shook her head to show her disapproval.  
  
"I had no choice," Draco said harshly.  
  
"What is your excuse then?" It was Hermione's turn to glare.  
  
"You know what I had been through; you were the only person that knew. You should know when I tell the truth."  
  
The two stared at each other for a few moments, and then Hermione stood, "I lost all my trust in you the day you turned your back on me." She began walking to the door, but soon, she could feel Draco next to her.  
  
"Fine then, you do not have to believe me, just hear me out." He whispered into Hermione's ear, causing her to shiver as the chill from his voice went down her spine.  
  
"I have been listening to you Draco," she said pushing herself away from him, "for the past five years, but you never seemed to want to talk to me."  
  
"You know exactly why I couldn't do that." Draco folded his arms over his chest. Hermione glared at him, "It was for your protection, if my father—"  
  
"If your father found out about me, right?" Hermione finished she shook her head and sighed. "Draco, I am leaving."  
  
"You told me that you loved me."  
  
Hermione stopped and turned back to him. His grey eyes shined brighter now and he had almost a look of pleading about him. She shivered; she forgot how easy it was for her to read his feelings. "That, was also a long time ago, a lot of things have changed since we were in school."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that feelings like that can just disappear in a few years?" Draco tilted his head slightly while staring at her.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, "no," she said, "Feelings like that disappeared after five years."  
  
Draco walked back to the table and sat down on top of it, he became silent. Hermione hesitated with the door for a moment, trying to decide if she should really leave, or if she should stay. She pursed her lips together and took the few steps back to the table.  
  
"Draco, you murdered people, you have terrorized muggles, and you were in the inner circle with Voldemort, I can't love you." Hermione stared at Draco's hair which hung in front of his face as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"I already told you, I had no choice." He mumbled.  
  
"Everyone has a choice, Draco. But maybe you just didn't want the other one." They were silent again for a minute or two before Draco spoke again/  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is like to be in here?"  
  
Hermione was taken back by his question, "what does that have anything to do with this?" she asked. Draco looked up at her, his hair still covering a majority of his face, pretty much only his grey eyes stood out.  
  
"Everyday it seems like all your happiness is draining from you. Everyday you get more and more depressed, like you would rather die than anything."  
  
"Yes, Draco, I have read about the effects that this place has one most prisoners."  
  
"You may have read about it, but you don't know what it feels like. Nobody gets much sleep here, there is always some worthless wizard that can't handle anything anymore, and then you spend the rest of the night listening to their screams for help, until they are finally silenced by the dementors." Draco smiled making him look as if he had also gone mad by being here. "But I had my special ways of keeping the dementors away from me."  
  
"Draco, I really don't want to hear this." It was true, Hermione didn't like to think about the things that went on inside Azkaban, and she knew how it had turned wizards mad.  
  
"The point is, Hermione, I did have a choice, two actually. One was to kill those people, and be sent here, but to be rewarded by the Dark Lord for my services later. The other was to go free, and be shunned by everyone I knew." He paused and then continued, "I chose this one, to live here until I have lost my mind, or until I am dead. Why do you think I would have chosen to live like this if I could have chosen the alternative and gotten to live the rest of my life as a free man?"  
  
Hermione had no clue what he was talking about, so she shook her head.  
  
"It's because I didn't have a choice." Draco leaned back a little and looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"What was your alternative?" She asked staring back into his eyes.  
  
Draco smirked, but remanded silent.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I really wished that you would have picked the other option, you would not be in this mess right now."  
  
"Do you? Are you sure about that?" Draco still carried his smirk, it ade Hermione a bit nervous.  
  
"Alright, you answer one of my questions," she said, "how are you going to be rewarded for all this? Voldemort is dead, and so are the majority of his followers." Draco stayed quiet, so Hermione continued, "Or where was you father when you were killing those people? Because what I know from it, you were all alone, the other Death Eaters fled when we arrived."  
  
"What's your point?" Draco asked grimly.  
  
"My point is, Draco, you were a tool used from the beginning. Voldemort had no intention of rewarding you, and your father cared so much for you that he let you take the blame for all of those murders while he sat at home drinking wine!" Hermione let out a breath and placed her hands onto her hips.  
  
Draco glared at her for a second and then his eyes softened; at least they softened as much as was possible for someone like Draco Malfoy. He laughed, a deep growl better explained it, and then he smirked at Hermione again, "you're right, but I would not change it for the world."  
  
"I really don't understand you Draco Malfoy." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Let me help you out there," Draco dug a hand into his shirt and instantly pulled something small out. He threw it over to Hermione, who caught it. She turned it over in her hands. "Don't open it until you are outside." The present was wrapped in a sort of soft parchment, she figured. But she could not tell what was inside.  
  
Just then, the door opened and the guard that had ushered Hermione in stood there, "time's up, miss." He said walking into the room.  
  
Hermione nodded and watched as the guard grabbed hold of Draco and bonded his hands together using a certain charm. He pulled Draco to his feet and began leading him out of the room. He smirked at her as the guard led him out of the door.  
  
The wind was blowing harder than it had been earlier that afternoon. The prison was located on a small island; the water surrounding it was green and sick looking. It made Hermione wince at the thought of being trapped on this place. The sand beneath her was hard and shards of glass littered the ground. She turned once more to look up at Azkaban, trying to figure out which room out of the many windows on each outside wall was Draco's. They all looked the same, and she gave up hope at finding his. She turned back and disappeared with a pop.  
  
Draco grinned as he watched Hermione make her way to the shore line on the island. He leaned his head against the bars of his cell window and sighed. She would probably never come back, and this would be the last time he ever saw her again. She was the one girl that ever made him feel something. He narrowed his eyes at her, he hated her so much. Hermione turned and looked up at the prison. He ducked out of the way of her vision.  
  
When he looked out of the window again, she was gone. He sighed, but she was the only thing he ever and could ever love. He made his way back to the little, almost broken completely; cot that they said was his bed. He lay down and closed his eyes. His mind began to wander back to when he was given his choices...  
  
"Draco, we had a special job in mind for you, if you feel up to it." Lucius gripped his son's shoulder.  
  
"Do I finally get to kill Potter?" Draco asked in a bored sort of manner.  
  
Lucius cocked his eyebrow. "No, Draco. The Dark Lord wants you to help with killing some muggles, and any wizard or witch who stands in our way."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "I have already told you, I will not kill any muggles." He turned to leave, but stopped abruptly when his father called out to him.  
  
"You will either kill those few worthless muggle scum our Lord has demanded that we kill; or I will allow all the Death Eaters to take part in slowly killing your mudblood girlfriend, Granger, and you will also die." Lucius sounded as though he were enjoying every last bit of this.  
  
Draco growled, he had thought that by staying away from Hermione, it meant she would be safer, but he had been wrong. He sighed, what choice did he have? He turned around, "How many muggles?" he asked.  
  
Lucius grinned, "I knew you would see it my way, boy."  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair. It was true; he really didn't have a choice. He knew he would eventually be in this place anyways. It was either this, or have Hermione tortured and murdered; there really wasn't a choice for him. He let the thoughts of her face sink into his brain as he slowly fell asleep. There would be more screaming tonight, and maybe Hermione's face would be comforting enough.  
  
Hermione appeared back at her home. It was small, but just right for someone who lived alone. She draped her cloak onto a chair and then pulled off her shoes. She sighed and walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Her bed was a good sized one, and very soft and comfortable. She sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled out the thing Draco had given her. She turned it over a few times. It was something small, soft and light. She opened up the paper around it and a small stuffed dog fell onto her lap.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the dirtying stuffed animal, Benji; she had given to Draco all those years ago. She hugged her old toy; she could smell Draco so strongly on it. She then noticed that the paper that was wrapped around Benji was covered in words. She picked it up and pressed it to get some of the crinkles out. Then she read it was defiantly in Draco's handwriting.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Thanks for letting me borrow the dog. Those thick prison guards here never noticed it. Hopefully he can now help you again when you are scared. It was the only thing that kept me sane in this place; otherwise, I would have been kissed by now. You were right, he really is great company.  
  
Love,  
Draco  
  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She hugged the dog closer. She never realized how much she really was going to miss Draco.  
  
She lay back onto her bed. It used to be a nice bed, now it just seemed empty. She couldn't help but think more about her school days with Draco. He was the last thing that was in her mind as she fell into sleep. She really did love him, and she still did, and she always would.  
  
A/N- That is it!! YAY! I am so sad!! I hope you all liked it, but if you didn't, it is alright. I understand if you are angry about those two not ending up together, I am a bit peeved at myself, lol, but that was what I had decided. Well, that's it for now! LPI3 


End file.
